


Dark Iron

by Del_Rion, Nikki6



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Crossover, Dubious Consent, Fisting, Gags, M/M, Uniform Kink, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Del_Rion/pseuds/Del_Rion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki6/pseuds/Nikki6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crashing first encounter puts Batman and Iron Man face to face. They have surprisingly much in common – at least when it comes to Tony Stark and the Bat.</p><p><b>Written for:</b> Kink Big Bang 2012</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Iron

**Author's Note:**

> ****
> 
> Story Info
> 
> **Title:** Dark Iron
> 
>  **Authors:** Del Rion (delrion.mail (at) gmail.com), Nikki6 (ellcrys3 (at) hotmail.com)
> 
>  **Fandom:** Batman (Nolan-verse) / Iron Man (MCU)
> 
>  **Era:** Post The Dark Knight Rises movie, post The Avengers movie
> 
>  **Genre:** Erotica, action, drama
> 
>  **Rating:** MA / FRAO
> 
>  **Characters:** Tony Stark (Iron Man), Bruce Wayne (Batman). (Appearances  & mentions: John Blake (Robin), J.A.R.V.I.S., Selina Kyle (Catwoman), Alfred Pennyworth, Pepper Potts)
> 
>  **Pairings:** Bruce/Tony (implied past: Bruce/Joker, Bruce/Selina, Pepper/Tony)
> 
>  **Artist:** Ash
> 
>  **Warnings:** Kinky m/m sex (including: bondage and spanking, uniform kink, various toys, fisting, some heavy disregard of SSC), language, some violence. Vague spoilers for Batman movies (Nolan verse) and The Avengers/Iron Man films.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Batman film and all within them belong to DC Comics, Christopher Nolan, Warner Bros. Pictures, Legendary Pictures and Syncopy Films. Iron Man (and The Avengers) and all encompassed within them belong to Marvel, Jon Favreau, Joss Whedon, Paramount Pictures and Walt Disney Pictures. We own nothing and no profit was made by writing this story.
> 
>  **Beta:** Mythra
> 
>  **Feedback:** We love it.
> 
>  **Authors' notes:** First of all, this is all Nikki’s fault; she corrupted Del’s mind with kinkyness many years ago.
> 
> Secondly, we thought hard about how other people write their collaboration works. We didn’t figure it out so we decided to do it the only way we know – a format very close to play-by-post RPG, which we’ve done for years now. Del was in charge of Mr. Stark’s POV, and Nikki handled Mr. Wayne. (These two go together so well it should be canon.)
> 
> We hope you’ll enjoy the fic – and if anyone feels like asking, this might be turning into a series. You have been warned.
> 
> Furthermore, our awesome beta wanted to include this warning: “Do not read all in one sitting or your brain and other pertinent organs might spontaneously combust and/or leak fluids all over the screen…”
> 
> * * *
> 
> Written for **Kink Big Bang 2012** , by Del Rion and Nikki6.

[](http://i198.photobucket.com/albums/aa49/Del_Rion/Fan%20fiction%20pics/Crossover/DarkIronartbyAsh_zps72a7962c.jpg)  
art by Ash!

 

 

****

## Dark Iron

 

Tony Stark wasn’t certain whether driving with the top down would actually air out his thoughts or not, but no one could blame him for lack of trying. He could’ve tried doing the equivalent of ‘driving with the top down’ while in the suit but that might have ended in discomfort so he had opted for the more old-school version. 

The few months following the fight in Manhattan had been a quiet disaster of ever-expanding proportions. First the Avengers scattered to the four winds and it remained to be seen whether they would ever be united again; that left Tony alone with his Iron Man gig. Pepper had wanted to take a ‘time out’ because she thought they needed it – or rather, she did after Tony almost got himself killed while flying a nuclear missile through an alien space portal – which left him alone handle everything with his reoccurring nightmares and deteriorating self-control. 

_“Sir,”_ a cultured British voice announced in his ear. 

“Yeah, J.A.R.V.I.S.?” Tony replied to his AI. 

_“Your attention is required; a group of criminals wearing high-tech armor has robbed three casinos in Las Vegas simultaneously. Local officials are asking you to apprehend them, seeing as they don’t have sufficient firepower to handle the situation.”_

“Vegas, huh? Guess the house doesn’t always win,” Tony noted and pulled over to the side of the road, not waiting for the dust to settle around the car before he opened a secret panel and indentified himself in the scanner. “Let’s give the new retractable suit a test drive. Drive the car home after I’m done and try not to break too many traffic laws.” 

_“With all due respect, sir, I have yet to be ticketed for any offenses whereas you –”_

Tony dismissed the rest of it, getting out of the car and popping the trunk. Version two of the suitcase-armor lay there, pristine and yet to be tested in combat but this was a good chance to do that. After a quick look around – although who was he kidding, the world had seen it all – he stripped off his jacket and slid on a long-sleeved shirt, then changed his pants; he knew by now what _not_ to wear under the armor. Next he activated the armor and it began to power up, sliding open and snapping around his body, snug and comforting. 

“Bring up the details on HUD,” Tony commanded and J.A.R.V.I.S. uploaded the necessary information of the robbery and on-going pursuit to the Heads Up Display in front of his eyes. Their tech seemed decent, perhaps a crude copy of his Iron Man armor, overpowering the casino security and the authorities easily enough. 

He started up the engines, taking off and flying out to intercept them in the next twenty minutes or so, depending on how well the repulsors of the new suit worked. Beneath him his car took off on its own, remotely driven by his AI and the vehicle would probably find its way safely back to his Malibu garage. 

The robbers didn’t expect to be derailed mid-air. Their suits were faster than helicopters and getting actual army planes on this kind of chase was unlikely. Besides, if they had known Iron Man was coming… The goons sure didn’t expect it and he took two of them down before they even knew what hit them. The rest of them had more time to react and pointed their weapons at him, not doing much harm while trying to protect their stolen money, which made it easy to out-maneuver them. 

Of course they didn’t go down without a fight, breaking formation, weaving lower towards the ground, a few of them hoping to escape under cover of darkness. So much for team-work and loyalty. Tony shot down two more of them, tagged another with a tracker should he lose him, then dove in after the one who seemed willing to take a riskier road, diving low towards a road beneath them. Tony followed easily, planning on using a new weapons system, but while he fiddled with the controls the guy ahead of him dropped something that exploded in front of him and covered everything in thick smoke. 

Before he got his sensors back on, Tony had flown through a sign that boldly promised a ‘Good Time For All In Las Vegas!’ and careened down out of the sky, ending up on top of a car which whirled around and stopped on the side of the road. 

“Urgh,” Tony commented, lifting himself a little, half-embedded in the hood. He noted it was a rather fine-looking car – he might have one of those in his own garage, or was that the model he had never gotten his hands on? Well, it was scrap metal now and he raised his head, meeting the eyes of the man inside – well, not that the guy could see more than his helmet, yet he regarded Iron Man back without screaming or shouting, which meant he was either in shock or taking this way cooler than would a normal person. He was a handsome fellow, Tony noted, and he was pretty sure he knew him from somewhere. 

And just like that the airbag exploded, albeit belatedly, but it did a good job of filling the interior of the car, blocking the man’s line of sight of him. Tony took that as an excellent moment to make his exit and throw a quick ‘sorry!’ over his shoulder; he had some crooks to catch and if the guy drove around with a car like that, his insurance could just get him another – or his lawyers would demand that Tony buy him a replacement; that had been known to happen ever since he publicly came out as Iron Man. 

* * *

“Take a vacation, Master Bruce. Enjoy yourself. Enjoy the fruits of your labor,” Alfred had said. The man had practically pushed him out the door of Wayne Manor and Bruce hadn’t even had time to remind him of what had happened last time he went on a ‘vacation’ to enjoy the peace his blood, sweat, and tears had wrought. 

He’d ended up alone in France, a couple hundred thousand dollars poorer and shaking his head at himself. How could he expect any better from Selena? She was a female feline, after all. 

Now, with Blake making a name for himself, and Gotham City quiet for the moment, he decided that he might as well do as Alfred had ‘suggested’. Batman wasn’t needed right now. Robin had it well in hand and really, he was tired of the never-ending patrolling, and the constant reminders of how low the human race could stoop. His face had begun to look rather grim, making both Alfred and Robin shake their heads. 

He hadn’t been to Vegas in quite some time. He flew there in his jet, taking one of his favorite cars with him in the hold. After all, he liked to drive and he hated renting cars. 

They always had that smell. 

He had checked in and then headed out to the desert in his car, wanting to really get going. He hadn’t gotten far however, when there was a crash and the sign in front of him exploded and a hunk of red and gold metal smashed into his hood. 

He blinked. 

The figure raised its head and he raised an eyebrow. 

Iron Man, aka Tony Stark. 

The airbag blew and the man called out a hurried apology over his shoulder as he took off again. 

And Bruce Wayne just watched him go. 

* * *

Bruce got himself back to the hotel and ended up going down and having a drink in the lounge. He could gamble, but he had never really found it that exciting. 

And he was still pissed about his car. 

He loved that car. 

He was just finishing his second drink when another was put in front of him. ”From the gentleman at the end of the bar,” the bartender said quietly. 

He glanced down the bar and Tony Stark smiled at him and tipped a glass in his direction before walking over to join him. 

“Bruce Wayne,” the man said to show he knew to whom he was speaking. 

“Tony Stark,” Bruce replied in kind. 

“What brings you here?” 

“Vacation.” 

“I’m sorry about your car… I was out doing hero stuff and sometimes there is… collateral damage.” 

Bruce just looked at him. “I loved that car.” 

“I…” and Tony stopped as a crowd of paparazzi rushed in and snapped pictures, calling out their names. He threw an arm around Bruce and said, “Mr. Wayne and I are just two old guys enjoying the lovely Vegas scenery.” 

Bruce endured the pictures, regarding the other man with slight amusement, then as the reporters and photographers dispersed he looked at the other man. 

“You owe me a car. Thanks for the drink.” Then he tossed back the rest of it and walked out. 

* * *

Instead of flying back home, Tony decided to hand over the criminals in person and stick around in Sin City. He got himself a nice room, nice clothes, a nice dinner – and then found himself drinking at one of the lavish hotel bars, quite certain that if he kept up the pace he might have to return to his room to continue in private. 

When had Tony Stark become so considerate and worried about his level of inebriation? He could just as well rent out the entire place and get so smashed – 

His eyes slid over the bar idly and spotted a familiar figure. Or, rather, a face, sitting there just as unimpressed by everything as he had been when Tony crashed into his car – well, when _Iron Man_ crashed into his car, because there was a distinction, although not a big one. 

He called the bartender over, told him to get the man another drink once he finished his current one, and soon enough the hazel eyes followed the bar down to him and Tony greeted him with a silent toast, then considered it might be seen as a polite gesture to go over and perhaps apologize about his car. Again. 

“Bruce Wayne,” it all fell into place for Tony when he stopped next to him; the golden boy of Gotham City. They had attended same functions a few times; shaken hands, shared empty compliments – all that jazz. 

Yeah, the man could definitely buy himself a new car. 

“Tony Stark,” Bruce replied in kind, well aware to whom he was speaking. 

Tony asked what the man was doing here – although wasn’t that obvious? – then proceeded to apologize about the car anyway. 

Apparently Wayne had really liked that car. Bummer. 

The paparazzi very conveniently discovered them at that point, giving Tony a smooth exit from the topic and no sooner were the camera-carrying vultures gone that Mr. Wayne threw back his drink, thanked him for it and left – not without telling him, of course, that Tony owed him a car. 

Tony stayed but not for long, figuring that perhaps his assessment had been correct and he was an _old man_ ; he just didn’t want to spend the night drinking, knowing it wouldn’t help him sleep worth a damn and he lacked the proper company. Not that companionship had ever been a problem but he had dialed the entire thing down because of Pepper and now that she wasn’t here, he had no idea what to do with himself. 

Let it be stated that Pepper Potts ruined Tony Stark. 

He returned to his room, drinking some more there, watching the scenery. People milled around on the streets, happy or sad depending on how much money they had managed to hold onto. Maybe he should go gambling, seeing as he had saved the asses of a couple casinos. They might feel like they were indebted to him – 

His room fell into complete darkness with a small electric click. Well, to be fair, the entire building went dark and silent around him. Leaning further over to the window, Tony looked out, craning his neck. The city block had gone dark, which was a bit peculiar but nothing to be alarmed about. It would probably fix itself in a few seconds… 

It didn’t and he huffed with annoyance although he didn’t really need the lights to keep drinking if he wanted to. Also, he had his own built-in nightlight although he felt like kicking himself for thinking that; it wasn’t the reason for the arc reactor in his chest, casting a slightly bluish glow around him in the darkness. Others might joke because they tended to forget the real reason for the advanced machinery embedded in his chest cavity. Tony never did. 

Outside, the night progressed as before. Yelling, laughter, howls of joy or despair, voices mingling and cars dodging drunk pedestrians. The building, however, was quiet. 

Too quiet. 

He didn’t realize it at once but supposed he should have; there were no people in the corridors, poking their heads out and stating the obvious about the blackout. No complaints. No staff members doing their rounds, making apologies and making sure everyone was okay. 

It was completely, eerily silent. 

That should have tingled some superhero’s sixth sense, he supposed, and he briefly thought of going to put on the suit, just for his own peace of mind because he still had trouble dealing with dark, quiet places – they reminded him of the dark quiet of space – but he never got there because his door exploded and he had just enough time to twitch and miss the first batch of bullets aimed his way. 

He threw himself to the floor, counting in his head the odds of reaching the suit – not likely without getting peppered with bullets – and another gun began to sing, penetrating the couch he was hiding behind. Not good. 

Just as suddenly there was a yell and something much bigger and softer than a bullet came flying through the air, hitting the wide glass window behind him, making it crack and leaving the figure slumped on the floor, groaning. The bullets had changed direction, aiming at something else, giving Tony the opening he needed. 

He scrambled up and towards the bedroom where he had hid the suit, then spotted a faint movement from the guy who had just flown through the room; he was picking himself up, a gun in hand. Tony changed directions, aiming a kick at the guy’s head, missing just slightly. He twisted away, a shot making his ears ring, leaving a smoking hole in the carpet next to him as he rolled over and tried getting to the man again, pretty certain at this point they hadn’t accidentally picked this room. 

The armed guy was scrambling up, trying to overcome the apparent disorientation in his body and aim the gun at him at the same time. Tony shifted, felt his hand hit something, then curled his fingers around it and threw the crystal glass he had been sipping from just a moment ago at the man’s head, aiming to distract him. The man shouted and stumbled. Tony lifted himself off the floor and up – running straight into something dark and solid. A wall? No, it smelled of Kevlar, blood, and sweat and moved to grip his shoulder and shove him to the side, onto the couch filled with bullet holes. 

Tony saw a shadow move, heard a shot, covering his own head in case the bullet bounced off the armored figure, then heard the slam of a body against a solid wall and nothing else but his own labored breathing – and perhaps it matched that of the man who had possibly saved him because he wasn’t sure if he was alone in the room or not. 

_Not_ , he decided, when he saw the darkness morph into the imposing figure standing at the end of the couch, so still Tony might have missed him if he didn’t know he was there. 

In the faint glow of the arc reactor he made out the shape of his head, of two pointed ears sticking upwards; _fucking_ Batman. 

* * *

Bruce had been on the roof. 

He liked roofs. You could stand up there and see all around you, and he had always enjoyed the peace and quiet, which, let’s face it, in Vegas, was easier said than done. 

Then the power suddenly went out, and he looked down and across at the hotel. Gas was filling the rooms and people were collapsing. Something big was going down. He quickly glided across the roof and slid down the side of the building, smashing through the window of the nearest room. 

He could hear distant screams and voices in the hall. He opened the door a crack and peered out. Men who were wearing gas masks were standing there, a half dozen of them. 

“Stark’s room is two floors above. We’ll get him and get out. Everyone else is out of it,” a voice growled. 

He slid into the hall as they went around the corner. His night vision switched on and he found an elevator shaft and climbed up two floors. He pushed the doors open and heard the explosion as the door to Stark’s penthouse room was destroyed and the last man rushed into his room. He moved quickly down the hall and followed them in. 

He attacked from behind, and the element of surprise gave him an even bigger advantage, not that he needed it. They were not very strong or smart to begin with, they had been depending on surprise and numbers. Soon they would have neither. 

He grabbed Stark, pushing him behind him, and then incapacitated the last guy. The lights were still out and Stark rose slowly. 

“Batman.” 

“Where’s your suit?” 

“Other room.” 

“Not particularly helpful.” 

“I didn’t realize I was about to be attacked.” 

“Obviously.” 

He looked at Stark. The man was notoriously careless with his own safety, and the Batman was rather offended by that. He should’ve been able to take out these men with his eyes closed. But instead, he was sitting here, drinking. Sloppy. 

“What is Batman doing in Vegas?” Stark mused suddenly. 

“I came to retrieve someone for the Gotham police. A playboy. Maybe you’ve seen him, his name is Bruce Wayne.” 

“Oh… I… maybe…” 

Batman looked at him. ”I would be more careful in the future. When a secret identity is no longer secret… you should probably be ready for anything.” 

Then he went to the door. The lights came back on and Stark looked up at him. 

“Thanks for your help,” he commented dryly. 

“You’re welcome. Remember what I said.” 

And the Batman left. 

* * *

Tony supposed this counted as ‘polite conversation’ for the man who dressed like a bat and growled out every word as if he were on the verge of losing his voice. 

Not that he didn’t find those things sexy; some of them actually shot down pretty close to his groin area, which was a safety-hazard even in his own book. Dating super-heroes? Not awesome or good for one’s health, even he knew that. 

After glancing around his room he noted he might need a new one – and would probably have to pay for the damages although he didn’t think what had happened was entirely his fault. Also, maybe he should track down Mr. Wayne and inform him that a big bad bat was on his tail about… something. What had he done to get there? 

His interest piqued, he went down to the lobby, finding the staff disoriented and barely awake. A faint smell of gas was in the air and that explained why no one had been around after the power went out. Tony wrote them a fat check to cover the damages then went back to the penthouse and suited up. 

“Now, where to find a rich playboy on such a fine night?” he mused out loud, flying into the sky and soaring above the streets. “J.A.R.V.I.S., see if you can locate Mr. Wayne.” While he thought he and Bats might be on the same side, you never knew with vigilantes and the news of Batman had always been… conflicted at best. Sometimes he was seen as the big villain, then the savior of his city – and when had the Bat ever left Gotham before? This had to be something big. 

While his AI worked on finding Wayne, Tony flew around the city, mildly amused whenever a flash of a camera was aimed upwards. He might not be wearing one of his bigger armors, the suitcase version being much more compact and slim, but who wasn’t going to recognize him? 

He shot a bit further upwards, wondering if Wayne was covering his trail if he knew he was being tracked, then noticed something on top of a building: a black cape catching the wind. He flew around, picking up speed, then landed next to Batman who seemed to be admiring the view. Tony knew looks could be deceiving, though, and the man didn’t seem like someone who wasted his time on sightseeing. 

“I suppose I owe you for earlier,” Tony noted although he didn’t honestly feel that way. He could have handled it, somehow. He always did. “About Wayne… what has he done to drag you out of your cave? You have a secret lair in a cave, right? Or in the belfry; both would be fitting.” 

The dark-rimmed eyes regarded him coolly. Tony wondered if the man had ever looked cheery in his whole life, what with that brooding set of his mouth. He should lighten up. 

“It’s none of your business,” Batman finally replied. 

“Okay, that’s cool, too; you don’t want me to play with your toys and that side of the sandbox is yours.” On second thought, he started paying attention to what the man was wearing, scanning it. “That’s… pretty awesome tech you’re carrying there,” he noted. The engineer-inventor in him could appreciate the work that had clearly gone into Batman’s gear. “Who’s your tailor? Not that I’m interested in wearing a cape since it causes wind resistance –” 

“Do you ever shut up?” the other asked, impatience in his voice. Maybe he was on Wayne’s trail and Tony was slowing him down – although just standing on a rooftop really didn’t seem like a chase. 

“If you knew me any better, you would know the answer,” Tony grinned although obviously the other man couldn’t see it through the helmet. 

There was a grunt and the other man turned, started running and then jumped off the roof – only to fire a cable to the next building, soaring between them until he found a perfect landing and continued. 

Tony really had no reason to follow him – or not follow him, for that matter – so he took after the Bat, following his progress, wondering if he was going after a scent. “J, found Wayne yet?” 

_“I’m afraid not, sir. It seems he has masked his trail quite well and isn’t using a credit card issued by Wayne Enterprises.”_

Tony frowned. Who was the bad guy here, then? He had a bad feeling about this and being someone who had been betrayed a few times by people he trusted, he decided to follow the Bat and see where that led him. 

* * *

To lose Iron Man wasn’t easy, but when he had finally done it, Batman shook his head. 

What an annoying individual he was. So arrogant, conceited, and self-important. No wonder his girlfriend had left him, if the rumors were to be believed. 

But someone was after him, and that piqued his interest. Why take the chance? Iron Man wasn’t some minor hero, he had considerable power, so why take the risk of taking him out and failing? It couldn’t have been that the men who attacked Stark were the ones behind the plan. They were idiots. Someone else was pulling the strings. 

Bruce wanted to know who that was. 

He contacted Robin and had him put some things into place. “Set up the decoy for a couple days.” 

_“You want people to think Bruce Wayne is here?”_

“Yes.” 

_“Okay. You need help?”_

“No, just let me know if anything odd goes on.” 

He hung up and used his remote access to the Batcave’s computers to search for anyone who might have the power and the interest in taking Tony Stark out. 

It wasn’t easy to narrow _that_ list down. 

He wasn’t very well liked. 

That night, when it was dusk, he headed out, looking around the top of the hotel where Stark was staying. He had been there for a little bit when there was a whoosh beside him and the gold and red armor hovered then landed beside him. 

“You’re still here.” 

“Obviously.” 

“Bruce Wayne is back in Gotham.” 

“I know.” 

“So… why are you still here?” 

“I’m interested in seeing who would be strong enough to try and take out someone of your… prestige.” 

“You’re worried about me? I’m touched.” 

“You know it must’ve been someone with a fair amount of backing or power of their own. An unknown enemy is a dangerous enemy.” 

“Maybe they weren’t really after me, maybe it was just those idiots being mad at me for wrecking their heist…” 

Batman’s next words were cut off by a sudden hiss and he threw himself to the side, taking Iron Man down with him. The rocket exploded where they had been standing, chunks of rubble falling down around them, dust obscuring everything. 

By the time the dust had cleared, the two costumed men were gone, inside the building and though Batman was all for searching for the men, Iron Man shook his head. “Later… J.A.R.V.I.S. can narrow down their location. They launched it from the building across the street, and by the time we get there, they’ll have mingled with the casino crowd.” 

They entered Stark’s suite and Batman looked at him mockingly. “You were saying this was only about a robbery?” 

“Well, maybe they were after you. You must have enemies…” 

“Not as many as you, I’m thinking…” 

“Nice.” 

“You need to take more care. This is serious. You’re like a child. A spoiled, bratty child,” Bruce growled. 

“What are you going to do about it, Batman? Spank me?” the man chuckled as he removed his armor. 

As soon as the armor was put away, he had a hold of him, throwing Stark over his lap and giving him ten good wallops. He pushed him off his lap and Stark knelt there on the floor, panting and looking up at him, a mix of anger and amusement on his face. 

“Didn’t seem to do much,” Batman shrugged. 

He suddenly wished he’d yanked the man’s pants down, turned those ass cheeks rosy red and steaming, maybe show him how gloved fingers felt when they… 

He swallowed, his cock hard and aching and his breath raspy. He hadn’t felt this aroused in a long time, and a hard smile appeared on his tight lips. 

The things he could do to Stark… 

* * *

Finding Batman stalking his new hotel room wasn’t a shock although Tony hadn’t thought the man would return after he had gone to so much trouble to lose him just last night. It sure looked like Batman wasn’t going to join the Iron Man fan club. 

With Wayne gone, Tony had assumed the masked vigilante would just return to Gotham, but apparently there was something here to entertain him. He didn’t believe for a moment the Bat was concerned for Tony’s safety, which led him to wonder what his real endgame was. 

Of course, after almost being taken out by a rocket which had a very peculiar power signature – Tony allowed J.A.R.V.I.S. to work on that while he was otherwise occupied – and having the Bat follow him into his new penthouse suite, he was forced to consider all of it from a whole new direction; no sooner was his armor off did he find himself being manhandled over the other man’s lap and having his behind mistreated. 

Tony counted ten precise strikes that were muffled by his clothes but which still showed a lot of strength behind that arm. As he was pushed off he attempted to gear his brain towards a witty remark, not at all impressed by this, yet he dialed down the anger and shock. 

Okay, so it wasn’t the first time someone had tried to chastise him this way – although it usually included some semi-naughty role playing in bed, which he hadn’t been partial to for years; after becoming a superhero, bodily violence had become a bit too real for him and he simply didn’t trust people anymore. 

“Didn’t seem to do much,” Batman admitted, then seemed to mull over it hard, eventually finishing with a rather creepy smile. He really shouldn’t have looked so satisfied with himself. 

“Better men than you have tried,” Tony noted, picking himself up with as much grace as he could muster. His ass hurt, after all, but he wasn’t going to show weakness. If Batman was anything like some of the vigilantes he had met, feigning being unscathed and unwavering was important. “You want a drink?” he asked, heading for the bar. 

There was no reply and Tony suddenly wondered if the other man had just disappeared, leaving behind an open window and fluttering curtains, but there was no draft – only silence. He looked over, surprised to find the caped crusader still standing there, quiet like a statue. What little Tony could see of his expression was… 

“Oh my god,” he mused with mock horror, “don’t tell me I just emotionally broke you. We can pretend this never happened if it helps,” he added, unable to hide the grin. He poured himself a drink then looked over at Batman again. “And just for the record,” he added, smile vanishing, “the next time you touch me without an invitation, I’ll break your hand.” He had never liked feeling vulnerable – especially not after he needed an arc reactor in his chest to keep him alive and was paranoid about his safety – and as hot as that might have been, in some b-rated porn flick, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to allow his brain to go down that road. 

Correction: he most certainly didn’t want his brain _or_ libido going down that road, although they very much liked to think it was a perfectly good idea to be spanked by a grown man who dressed in a bat-shaped Kevlar outfit. 

He downed his drink perhaps a bit quicker than he should have and poured another, then slid out his phone to check on J.A.R.V.I.S.’s progress finding out something about the people attacking him. Perhaps he could trace their weapons, residuals from some component, even track them in the casino crowd… 

It was an awesome idea and he should really get on with that when his AI completed the calculations, which meant this little visit should be cut short so that he could actually get to work. He looked up to tell his visitor to leave then noticed the spot Batman had occupied just moments earlier was empty. 

“Huh. So much for –” he started musing to himself then got that sickening feeling from a sixth sense that he was being watched, began to turn – and almost jumped out of his skin as he realized the black-clad man was standing right behind him. How the hell had he gotten there without him noticing? He dropped the glass and waited for it to smash on the floor, but instead a gloved hand caught it, spilling half the drink before bringing it up to the bar beside Tony. 

He watched in odd fascination as Batman brought his hand up to his face and sucked some of the liquid off his glove. “You have expensive taste.” 

Tony swallowed. Okay, his brain, libido, and just about everything else had to gear away from this moment, right now, because otherwise he was going to regret it for sure. This man had pretty much just attacked him – in a semi-sexual way – and snuck around the room in total stealth mode, something Tony had never appreciated; he worked with two assassins from time to time, he didn’t need this shit away from them as well. 

“I did offer you a drink,” Tony reminded him. “Now, if you don’t mind, I have stuff to do, so unless you’re going to be… Well, I don’t think you’ll be of use, so there’s the door, or a window – which I think you’ll prefer anyway.” It came out pretty convincing, not at all betraying what he actually might have wanted to do, especially if this were one of those b-rated porn flicks. 

Tony Stark could do so much better than b-rated. 

* * *

Batman just smiled again. 

“You seem… a bit conflicted,” he said quietly. He bent his head suddenly, covering Stark’s lips with his own, his arms on either side him, trapping him against the bar. 

It wasn’t a romantic, gentle kiss. 

It was a hard, deep one, abrupt and almost jarring. It was rape committed with mouth and tongue. 

And it made Bruce’s toes curl. 

He pulled back after a bit and looked at Stark. “Let me know if you find out anything important. I think it might be… smart for us to work together, at least on this case.” 

Then he turned and went to the window and jumped. 

After all, Stark was right: he did like windows better. 

* * *

The next day, Bruce looked over the information on the rocket and on people who might actually be involved. But this wasn’t his town and he knew Stark had more information than he was sharing. Typical; nothing but a glory hog. 

He sighed and ate some chicken, pondering last night. 

He wasn’t given to behaving like that. He remembered Selena and her tendency to scratch and occasionally whip him. He had enjoyed it, but in truth it didn’t touch the depravity he had shared with the Joker for that brief time. 

Sometimes thinking of that brought him very close to returning to Arkham and having a bit of special time… just a night… It might almost be worth the risk. What that clown could do with his ruined mouth… 

He had liked the way Stark’s mouth felt, too. He was an attractive man, no doubt about it. And he did keep himself… fit. 

Bruce sat back, and smiled to himself. After all, Alfred had told him to relax and enjoy himself. 

* * *

Tony knew it was going to be a slippery slope from here on out. Too slippery, perhaps, but he wasn’t known for backing down when other people saw it as an option; he pushed forward, to hell with the consequences, because he was Tony Stark and he could do it. 

The kiss had come as much out of nowhere as the spanking, and for the time being he wasn’t certain which took him more by surprise. Perhaps he shouldn’t have been surprised at all, seeing as how disturbed some vigilantes were as individuals, their concept of the real world shaken. 

Not that he was any better, probably, but that had been the case his entire life, more or less; Tony had never had the desire to be a part of society and its norms. He bent them, advanced them, creating his own plane of existence… 

Sometimes, however, his world and those of others collided and right now he could either shrug it off as if it never happened, or get some precious jerk-off material for later. 

Tony being Tony, he of course grabbed onto the latter while still considering the first; as he lay down that night, too pumped up to actually fall asleep, he touched his cock and closed his eyes. He could envision the biting edge of the bar behind him as his fingers worked, the faint brush of Kevlar-covered arms against his sides, trapping him in effectively and simply. The hard mouth on his, not asking, not waiting for him to catch up, over altogether too soon… That voice, rough and rubbing against his eardrums… 

He arched slightly, opening his eyes to make sure he was still alone in the room, yet he could remember the smell of _him_ ; his hand heavy as it struck him and Tony shamelessly pushed his free hand down past the one stroking himself, squeezing the still-aching flesh of his right ass cheek. The brief discomfort sent him right over the edge and he steadied his breathing for a moment then got up long enough to clean himself up, after which he threw himself back down on the bed and forced his mind to stop and go to sleep. 

If he dreamt of a deep, guttural voice and the swoosh of a dark cape, he didn’t remember it in the morning. However, J.A.R.V.I.S. was done crunching the numbers and Tony sent some of them over to the Bat – he had grabbed his comm frequency while he was visiting. 

After breakfast he ordered some stuff and began to tweak the armor, transforming the luxury penthouse into a mini lab. Sure, he could have just gone back to Malibu for this but it would have taken a couple extra hours – plus he wanted to stay in Vegas in case those people tried to get to him again. Once he could track their weapons’ energy output signature, however, he would know at whom to shoot back. 

It was already getting dark outside when he realized he had spent the entire day with just breakfast and coffee. The suit’s tracker was now finished and he had moved onto a few other projects he came up with. Time for a break, he guessed, unfolded himself from the floor and showered quickly, locking down the armor and stepping outside. 

As he stood in the elevator he pulled out his phone, attempting to track the Bat’s signal, but apparently he was being blocked. Another project for the rest of the night, he guessed; Tony liked being on top of things and he wasn’t sure if he could trust Batman. The man seemed to have a rather odd way of dealing with people he wanted to work with – not that Tony knew if Batman had ever worked directly with someone before, least of all another superhero. Or maybe he wasn’t that interested in working with him as he was in other matters. 

Usually Tony wouldn’t have cared – would have welcomed the attention, in fact – but Batman wasn’t some pretty thing on two legs he could pick up from a party and then discard come morning; the man was physically stronger than him, may or may not have some control issues, and Tony wasn’t sure how his own alpha dog instincts were dealing with all that. Sure, he could jerk off to it, but if things escalated… 

Maybe he should have worn the suit. Not that he expected to be mauled by a big bat in the middle of a crowded area. It wasn’t like he was going to just roll over and submit either. If Batman thought that was going happen, he had another thing coming. 

Confident in his newfound resolve he stepped into one of the expensive restaurants, getting himself a quiet, restricted corner and many friendly smiles from the staff; they knew who he was, with or without the armor. 

He glanced at his phone again. No calls or messages from Pepper; she was busy leading a company and not thinking of him. Nothing alarming that S.H.I.E.L.D. or the Avengers would need him for. He sighed and guessed that it was nice someone here was noticing him – even if it was a bunch of criminals trying to kill him. Well, possibly kill him, because he wasn’t convinced of their motives yet. 

And then there was the Bat, of course, whose motives he didn’t trust and whose presence here worried him now that Wayne had returned to Gotham. Maybe he should have J.A.R.V.I.S. take another look at that once he had finished eating, see what all that had been about. 

* * *

Bruce had monitored Tony Stark’s movements and had pinpointed some of the weapons used against him to one of two companies. He chose the first because that one happened to be run by Justin Hammer, and as everyone knew, Hammer hated Stark with a blind passion. He’d been released from prison but he was substantially poorer when he got out and kind of a joke in the tech world. 

He followed Tony to a restaurant and then watched. The man seemed a bit… out of it after awhile yet to Batman’s count, he’d had two drinks. He knew Tony Stark could drink more than that. 

His head began to bob a little and he rose a tad unsteadily and the maitre’d helped him to the elevator. Two men dressed as hotel employees were there and they took both of Stark’s arms, and pulled him into the elevator and hit the button to go up. Half-way to the next floor, Batman dropped down between them and said conversationally: “I’ll take it from here.” 

The men were stunned and took a bit longer to react than they should’ve. 

Both were unconscious in seconds and Batman carried Stark up to his suite. He put him on the bed and sat in the dark, considering his options. He’d taken pictures of the men and sent them to his computer. They were low-level criminals but from Hammer’s neck of the woods, which made him wonder if Stark had come to the same conclusion as him. 

It was hours later when Stark stirred and sat up. He looked around then started as he saw the shadow by the window. 

“Fuck! You really know how to just… blend in, don’t you? What happened?” 

“You were drugged. At dinner. Two men were going to carry you off, courtesy of the maitre’d at the restaurant. I think you should be more careful.” 

“So you keep saying.” Stark rubbed his head and rose to get a drink of water. Batman walked up behind him and slid his hands over the man’s shoulders, rubbing his neck. 

Stark let him, and when he stopped he turned around to ask, “Why aren’t you back in Gotham? And why were you after Wayne?” 

“I wasn’t after him. I had a message from the Gotham PD that I delivered. He returned and saw them, and everything’s fine. It’s not like he’s a criminal or something, he’s just another spoiled little playboy.” 

Stark looked at him and a small smile played on Batman’s lips. 

“Is that how you see me?” 

“Oh, definitely. You have other uses, obviously, but that doesn’t change the fact that you are… in essence, not much different than Wayne.” 

Or different at all, Batman thought amusedly. 

“So why are you here?” 

“Because I told you, you do good work, and there isn’t enough of that.” Batman’s hands traced Tony’s jaw then dropped to cup his ass, kneading the flesh. “And there’s… other reasons…” 

Tony just looked at him. “You can’t think that I’m just going to let you –” 

Batman picked Tony up, kissing him hard, and then moved his hands down, undoing Tony’s pants and letting them drop to the floor. The shirt was ripped off but he was careful of the glowing arc reactor. He knew what it did, and how important it was. He pushed Tony’s underwear to his ankles and noticed how hard the man was. 

A smile flitted over his lips again and he slid his hands up, parting the man’s legs and slowly lifted him into the air again. He reached down, into the nightstand, finding lube and coating his gloved hand. He began teasing the man’s hole as his mouth found Stark’s and began devouring it. 

Stark was gripping his shoulders tight, but without his armor what could he do, really? 

The first push of the gloved finger inside him and Stark let out a long groan. When the second one joined it, he let out another, his cock dripping shiny pearls of pre-cum down the dark Kevlar. Batman slid those fingers in and out for a few moments then added a third, or tried to. Stark let out a cry and arched up. He was more than ready. 

Batman touched a button on his belt and a panel slid away, his thick aching cock finally released. He slid his fingers out, then quickly guided his cock inside before his hole could close again. Tony whimpered and Batman began bouncing him up and down on his cock, still not letting him touch the floor. He had nowhere to go but further down his throbbing member and it felt incredible. Batman walked to the wall, pushing Tony’s back against it so he could begin thrusting up into him, hard and fast. 

Tony took it, his body straining, his beautiful mouth covering Batman’s as his moans became louder. 

Batman kept thrusting, their bodies thumping on the wall, knocking down various pictures, then he felt Tony clench around him, getting ready to cum and he growled and held him down on his cock as he filled him, spraying up inside him over and over. 

Then he slid down, finally letting Tony’s feet hit the floor, and slid his mouth over his cock, thrusting his gloved fingers back inside. After two good thrusts against his prostate, Tony pushed his cock deep down his throat and held onto his head as he came. 

The taste of him was wonderful. 

Batman rose and did up his costume and Stark sank onto the bed. 

“What the hell just happened…?” 

“I think that perhaps it’s Justin Hammer we should look at. He seems to be the most likely suspect right now. What do you think?” Batman asked conversationally as he went to the bathroom and washed his hands. He looked over his shoulder. “It’s either him or this other guy, and this kind of sloppiness points to someone dumb, which I take Hammer to be.” 

* * *

“Hammer… Right…” Tony was a little slow on the uptake, he could admit that, but he’d just had his brains handed to him through his cock, pretty much. 

He’d had plenty of good sex in his life – _awesome_ sex, too – but none of it had really taken him as much by surprise as what happened three minutes ago. 

His brain needed a reboot and Batman just kept going on about Hammer and Tony had no idea how he did that. While he didn’t tend to be paralyzed after sex – he was much more likely to roll off the bed and spend the rest of the night in his workshop – he definitely didn’t feel like talking about Justin Hammer right now. 

Maybe it was the drug someone had slipped into his drink. Yeah, that had to be it, and the Bat should take pity on him, or at least stop fucking talking. 

He attempted to think back, to the moment he had come to in his room, realizing something was wrong, then almost having Batman give him a shoulder rub – which led to something he hadn’t done for a long time, and definitely not with a guy who could pick him up clear off the ground without breaking a sweat. Not since he was a teenager, and even then he had known better. 

“Just so that we’re on the same page about this,” Tony started, trying to lift himself up, noticing several aches in his body that hadn’t been there earlier, “what the hell just happened?” 

He was pretty sure Batman just raised an eyebrow at him. He hadn’t taken that mask off. He hadn’t even taken those damn gloves off, and Tony wasn’t going to admit to anyone, ever, how much that turned him on. His eyes trailed down the Kevlar-covered form, shaped like a muscled body, hiding whatever lurked beneath besides that thick cock that had just tried to split him in two. The other man had cleaned up, mostly, but Tony could see the light catching Batman’s stomach area differently at the spot where Tony’s cock had been rubbing against him just moments earlier. 

Tony moved his gaze, pointedly not looking at the glove-covered fingers that had already been washed. 

“Can you focus?” Batman asked. “We were talking about –” 

“Hammer. Yeah, don’t worry about it. His imagination is limited and I’ll give him a spanking if he thinks he can mess with me again.” He halted. “Not the kind of spanking you’re probably thinking of; the non-sexual, figurative kind. _That’s_ what people usually mean when they talk about spanking.” 

Another raised eyebrow met his words, he was sure of that. The Bat seemed unimpressed. Had it been J.A.R.V.I.S., he would have complained Tony hadn’t set proper perimeters or specifications. 

Tony heaved out a breath. “Whatever. Just… give me a few hours, okay? I need to…” He closed his eyes, knowing he needed a nap after being fucked against the fucking wall by the fucking Batman. Seriously, was this his life now? 

And to think he had been jerking off to a simple kiss just last night. 

There was a slight draft, a swoosh of a cloak, and Tony sensed he was alone. To make sure, he opened his eyes and looked, but couldn’t see the other man anymore. “Not a cuddler,” he observed unnecessarily to the empty room then rolled over and promptly fell asleep. If someone broke into his room… well, he was pretty sure the man-sized bat was still around, watching with dry amusement, maybe even with that smile on his lips that Tony’s brain had just memorized in the middle of everything. 

“I’m so fucked,” he groaned into the pillow. 

* * *

_He lay in bed, a heavy weight on top of him, hard and holding him down. His fingers touched the cool curves which hadn’t yet warmed to his skin, tracing the hard abs, pectorals, a six-pack; every contour of the armor, so different from his own, bringing out the perfection of a human body. He clutched at it, quivered and itched, wanting for more, wanting to be closer, the pressure rising inside him, pooling in his groin. A heavy breath against his ear, a faint growl, harsh pants and a low voice promising –_

Tony was close to an orgasm when he woke up from the dream. Part of him wished it had gone on just a bit longer, yet the rest of him decided that it was far better not to entertain this thing that had gone too far already. 

He jumped out of bed, almost falling over, then went to shower, quick and precise as he brought himself off and then washed away every last trace of it. No need to linger on the marks on his skin where Batman had held him in place; no reason to feel if his ass was still swollen and tender. 

Once he was clean he threw on some clothes, gathered up the pieces of tech then armored up. “J.A.R.V.I.S., call the hotel staff and let them know I checked out early,” he announced as he took off from the balcony, flying fast and curving towards the West. 

_“Very well, sir.”_

“Prep the workshop; I’m coming home,” he added, watching Vegas disappear. 

It didn’t take long for him to get to Malibu and he stripped off the armor once he was there, the holograms already floating around his work area. “Keep an eye on the caped crusader,” Tony told J.A.R.V.I.S. “Also, gather everything you can find on Justin Hammer’s latest moves.” The man would be an idiot to try anything after the last time but some people never learn… 

He worked for a better part of the day then headed to his bedroom for a bit, taking a nice, long bath – which was rudely interrupted when he was just beginning to relax: 

_“Sir, you have a visitor,”_ the AI announced. 

Tony’s first thought was Pepper, or maybe Rhodey. “Yeah? Who?” he asked without opening his eyes to check the screen that would show him the feed from the door. 

_“Batman, sir. He’s requesting entrance yet I assume if you don’t grant him that, he will find something in his utility belt to open the door regardless; I am getting readings of several explosive devices.”_

Tony reached out to pinch the bridge of his nose. It hadn’t been that long and unless the guy knew how to fly, he had taken off immediately after Tony. “Fine, let him in.” He opened his eyes and got out of the bath, dressing up in a wife-beater and worn jeans, padding barefoot down the stairs. “Where is he?” Tony asked as he got to the living room and saw that there was no one there. 

_“In the workshop, sir.”_

“What?” Tony snapped. 

_“You told me to let him in.”_

“Into the house – not my workshop!” 

_“You didn’t specify, sir.”_

“I shouldn’t have to,” Tony muttered then set off down the stairs to find Batman just standing in the middle of the workshop. The holograms were gone but he still had the full view of the armory, some unfinished works and Tony’s collection of vehicles. 

Tony let himself in, wondering if he should suit up for the discussion. “You’re a hard man to get rid of,” he announced. 

“You were trying to get rid of me?” Batman asked, turning towards him. His cape was around him, hiding most of his armor from view. Tony stopped, staring – then shifted his eyes, determined _not_ to stare. 

“Look, I appreciate you saving my skin but I think I can take this from here. They’re targeting me so it’s not really your… business…” He stuttered, only slightly, when the man – still wrapped in his cape – began to walk closer. “Okay, I think we have to set some limits about personal space,” Tony went on, voice harder, taking a step back before he realized what he was doing and then stopped because he wasn’t going to show weakness in front of this man. 

If something happened, he could have J.A.R.V.I.S. engage one of the suits and blast Batman through the nearest wall. 

“You dreamt last night,” Batman announced. 

Tony froze. “You were spying on me? Is ‘creepy’ your secret superpower?” 

“Did you dream of this?” the Bat went on, voice lower if possible, shooting straight to Tony’s pants. Had he been born a woman, he would have probably been soaking against the inside of his jeans right about now, but he wasn’t going to let someone beat him at his own game. Last night had been embarrassing enough. 

“Not exactly,” Tony evaded, stepping around him, moving away casually, picking up things from the tables then setting them down on workbenches. He refused to admit it was out of nervousness; maybe he was just cleaning up. He finished his little circle, ending up a safe distance from the other vigilante then looked at him again. “Why, did you come here for round two?” 

They stared at each other, trying to anticipate their next moves no doubt. Tony knew he wouldn’t have time to suit up before the other man was on top of him but that had never incapacitated him before. This was his home, his familiar ground, and Batman was going to learn things the hard way if he thought Tony would just bend over for him. 

Well, wasn’t that a nice image… But no, he wasn’t going to go there and there was some level of control he had to have over the situation, right? He was Iron Man and just because Batman had gotten under his skin once didn’t mean it would happen again. 

* * *

Stark was not hard to follow, or find, but he was hard to just… forget. Last night had reminded Batman of how long it had been since he really threw down and just enjoyed another person’s body. 

Selena had been a very exciting lover, but cats are not notoriously loyal and she found others that were exciting as well. Bruce didn’t like sharing. He didn’t blame her, though. It was her nature, after all. 

Watching the man from his bedroom window at night had made him smile. Stark had enjoyed it just as much as he had. He didn’t need night-vision to see that. 

But it helped. 

When Stark had taken off abruptly for home, he followed, eager to sample a bit more of him and also to see what he would do about Hammer. 

He enjoyed the banter between Stark and his AI, J.A.R.V.I.S. Bruce wondered if he could talk Stark into getting him an AI for the Batcave. 

He smiled at Stark’s arrogant attitude. The posturing… so endearing. He looked down then extended his hand as though to say something, and a long wire shot out, wrapping itself around Stark’s wrists keeping them immobile. 

“What the fuck!” Stark snapped. 

“I can’t risk you being free down here, too many… surprises waiting for me, I’m sure,” Batman explained softly. 

_“Sir… I must protest,”_ the AI began, but he just said: 

“I won’t hurt him, so don’t worry yourself. Just… keep quiet and mind your own business.” 

He gripped Stark’s biceps in his hands and kissed him, his tongue pushing in and tasting the spicy sweetness of Tony’s mouth. He licked the corners of his mouth delicately and reached down, undoing his costume and pulling out his stiffened member. 

He forced Stark to his knees in front of him and said, “Open.” 

“Fuck you.” 

“Open or I will make this very unpleasant for you. You know you want to suck me, I know you want to suck me. I’ll make it worth your while. Don’t be… yourself,” Batman reasoned, his voice low and gravelly. 

Slowly, Stark opened his mouth and he pushed his cock in, sliding a hand to the back of his head. He slid in and out, and the feeling was too good. Soon he was fucking Tony’s face, feeling the man choke occasionally, but that just added to it. Drool wet his chin, but his lips continued to massage his cock, his tongue dancing along his shaft. 

When he got too close to cumming, he lifted Stark up and turned him away from him. He yanked his pants down and spread his legs. He licked the tight hole that had given him such wonderful dreams last night and then penetrated him slowly, pushing his tongue deeper. 

Stark groaned and pushed back. Batman kept licking and tongue-fucking him, drawing it out, getting him wet and ready. Finally Stark almost growled: “Do it…” 

He rose and pushed inside, thrusting balls deep in him on the first thrust. Stark let out a long, low moan and Batman groaned, shuddering. It was even better than he’d remembered. He kept thrusting, pulling all the way out then thrusting back inside before the hole closed tight again. Stark seemed to like that, and he knew he certainly did. 

“Fuck… Tony…” Batman licked his neck, biting at it and reaching his gloved hand around to fondle him roughly. 

Tony came first, covering the dark material with creamy liquid. Batman put the gloved fingers in Tony’s mouth, letting him suck them clean as he began to reach his peak. His thrusts grew harder, faster, at which point he lifted Stark off the ground, impaled on his thick pole, and filled him with hot seed. 

When he finally lowered him, he was quiet for a long moment. 

Then he slowly licked the side of Stark’s neck and pulled out of his body. He tucked himself back in and then found a sink to wash. Then he came back and washed Stark almost gently before cutting his bonds. 

He sat on the table and said quietly, “So, do you want my help with Hammer or not?” 

* * *

This guy was unbelievable. If he hadn’t been perfectly certain that he was lucid, Tony might have considered that some drug-induced dirty fantasy was messing up his brain, but as it was, everything was all too real. 

He hadn’t thought even Batman would have the balls to fuck him like that in his own goddamn workshop. But there Tony had been, hands tied, his AI just watching from the sidelines – hopefully recording it, too – and while he may have protested at the time, he couldn’t claim that sucking the other man off wasn’t something he wanted… or choking on his flesh, the harshness of the Bat’s movements surpassing most of what he had learned over the years; feeling the other man’s mouth on his sensitive skin, tongue-fucking him into submission that came too fast for Tony’s liking; sucking the gloved fingers covered in his own seed, knowing the other man probably couldn’t feel it but he ran his tongue over them greedily anyway, drinking in the texture as he was still being fucked… 

Yeah, he most definitely hoped J.A.R.V.I.S. had recorded this from multiple angles and in HD. 

As Tony caught himself and his breath, Batman made himself comfortable on one of the tables, sitting there as innocently as he possibly could, talking about Hammer again. 

“Are you bringing up Hammer on purpose to kill my post-coital bliss?” Tony groused unhappily, trying to straighten his clothes then dropped the attempt, kicking off his pants and going to a nearby closet to get a fresh pair. 

“You didn’t answer me,” Batman said. Single-minded bastard. 

“My answer is ‘no’,” Tony told him, slamming the closet door a little before walking over to him. He ended up standing so close he could almost touch the armored knee with his thigh. “I’ll take care of Hammer.” 

The black-rimmed eyes were narrowed. 

“What, now you’re getting all pouty?” Tony asked. “Just because you’ve managed to bend me over twice doesn’t mean I’m not capable of taking care of that jack-ass. It isn’t your fight; this isn’t your mission.” He stopped for a bit, feeling a slight headache coming on. “But I guess I can’t force you to the sidelines even if I wanted to.” 

There was that damn smile again; cold and dark yet somehow still managing to look satisfied. “Now you’re learning.” 

“I’m a genius,” Tony quipped back. “Now, do you have somewhere to stay? I have a dark basement you can sleep in. I can even make J.A.R.V.I.S. play nature sounds for you.” 

He was met with only a blank stare but Tony knew the man was reading him; he appeared smart, way smarter than most people he had to deal with. Perhaps that’s why Tony found it so acceptable to just fall apart for him and spread his legs… Maybe he should try a bit harder to not do that in the future. 

_“The guest bedroom is prepared should you need it, Mr. Batman,”_ J.A.R.V.I.S. spoke up. 

“I’m not staying,” the Bat replied. 

“Of course not,” Tony narrowed his eyes, reaching out towards his face. “Couldn’t have anyone compromising your secret identity, now, could we –” His fingers were so close to that mask, wanting to undo it, to discover the secret mechanism that was there, to see something more human than Kevlar, but Batman caught his wrist in a painful hold. 

“You won’t do that, ever.” 

“Right,” Tony huffed, trying to wriggle free. It wasn’t a promise; it was a challenge accepted. Unmasking Batman had just become a mission. 

The fingers around his wrist tightened, making him groan in discomfort. 

“I need that hand to work,” he finally let out a hint that he’d had enough. 

“Then keep it in check,” Batman replied. He didn’t let go immediately, dragging it out, then allowed his fingers to loosen. 

Tony pulled the limb back, cradling the wrist, allowing blood to flow to his fingers again. “J.A.R.V.I.S. will show you to the door,” he said then, ready to get back to work. He was in a bad mood now so maybe visiting Hammer would alleviate that; seeing the man squirm never got old. Then again, if they hadn’t been able to dig up dirt on him yet… Hammer might be stupid, but he wasn’t an idiot. Perhaps he had hired the sloppy kind of people but nothing had led directly towards him yet, just the tech that may or may not be his and could have been sold or stolen. It didn’t prove Hammer had anything to do with it personally although Tony wouldn’t put it past him. 

“I’m not leaving yet,” Batman broke his train of thought. 

“No?” Tony raised an eyebrow. “Is there something else you want? A drink? Food? And may I suggest, as a fan of personal hygiene, that you seriously need to wash that armor soon, too. I have a nice bathroom upstairs.” 

Of course getting the Bat to undress wasn’t that easy but it was a good try. 

Batman smiled darkly again. “Maybe you should clean me up better, then.” 

Tony laughed, unable to believe this guy – then looked at his face and narrowed his eyes again. “Okay, so that wasn’t a joke. Don’t get carried away, Bats: I might have enjoyed the mouth-on-cock action we engaged in earlier as much as the next person but I’m not putting my mouth back on your dick before you’ve scrubbed it clean. It’s not my kink.” 

“And what is?” Batman asked, rising to the challenge. 

Tony stepped closer to him, feeling that armor press against him before he was close enough to hit the edge of the table and could go no further without climbing into Batman’s lap. He leaned forward and bit his jaw. “Maybe if you take off that mask, I’ll tell you,” he said hotly against the exposed flesh. 

“The mask isn’t coming off.” 

“Well, tough luck, then.” He turned and walked away, rearranging some things in the workshop then headed out towards the door, willing to call J.A.R.V.I.S. to help if Batman tried something again. “I’m heading upstairs now. Do you want to stay down there locked up in the dark or come up?” 

Batman rose and followed him, crowding him a bit as the door slid shut. Tony found his escape in the stairs and went to get himself a drink. He needed another shower, too, but that could wait. “J, anything on Hammer?” 

_“Not yet, sir. Either Mr. Hammer is being careful about his illegal activities or he isn’t participating in any.”_

As much as Tony would have loved to just barge in there, he knew he couldn’t do that if Hammer wasn’t responsible for any of this. There were rules even Iron Man had to follow and he couldn’t just do it all on a hunch. 

Batman stood still, under his cloak once more, like a statue in the middle of his living room. It was an impressive sight, in a way. Dramatic, with little flare but with the right attitude. A bit harder and harsher than Tony’s alter ego but their goal was essentially the same. 

“You’re not safe as long as we can’t pinpoint who is after you,” Batman started. 

“Story of my life,” Tony replied. “There are a dozen people I can name off the top of my head who want me dead or suffering in a hole. Many more I’m not yet aware of.” He looked out towards the ocean. “You can’t protect me, you know,” he continued. “As nice as the sentiment is, I think we both know it’s not going to work like this. You need to trust me to handle this.” 

“Like you’ve handled it so far?” 

Tony gave him a dirty look. “I’m not… at the top of my game right now.” Not after New York, the Avengers, and Pepper being gone… 

“Then maybe until you are, you need someone to –” 

“Do it for me?” Tony snapped. “It wouldn’t be you, not in a million years, and I think that’s not why you’re here anyway. We can both admit it by now.” Perhaps that was why he hadn’t forced the other man to leave yet – why he had allowed him into his home. He had known how it would go, and part of him had wanted that. Couldn’t get enough the first time… But then, in Tony’s life… “It’s never going to be enough,” he murmured. 

“What?” Batman asked, although part of Tony calculated he knew. 

“This. Us. The sex. Nothing’s ever enough for me and that’s why you should go,” Tony admitted, a little more honest and open than he could have hoped for but there it was, hanging between them, and this was usually when people went out the door and never came back. 

* * *

Bigger than life. 

That’s what Stark was. That’s what Bruce was, too, at times. Maybe that’s why he was so attracted to him. He liked the ‘take no prisoners, ask no questions’ way they lived their lives. It came from having power and money. 

And it was a slippery slope. 

Batman looked at him and half-smiled. “Maybe that’s what I’m counting on.” 

Then he went to look out at the view of the water. Incredible. He could get used to such a view. Water crashing over rocks, dark and troubled. Like them. 

“What happened to your assistant?” he asked suddenly. 

“She’s currently my boss, actually, and… she’s ‘taking a break’,” Tony answered sharply. 

“Well, at least she didn’t rob you…” Batman countered. Tony stared at him and he elaborated: “My last relationship was with a master thief. She robbed me when she left me.” 

Tony chuckled. “Was she worth it?” 

“Every penny,” Batman had to admit. 

“Well, then, money well spent.” 

“True.” 

Stark poured a drink then offered one to Batman. He took it and swirled it around in the glass. After downing it, he said, “J.A.R.V.I.S., where is this famed bedroom? I think I’d like to shower.” 

_“Third door on the left upstairs,”_ the AI answered. 

“Thanks.” He turned and strode for the stairs. 

Stark just watched him, incredulous. “So, you’re staying?” 

“No. But you’re right, I do need to shower.” 

He went up and into the bathroom. He knew Stark probably had surveillance but he hit a button that would jam anything within a few feet and hopped in the shower. It felt good to get clean. He rinsed the Kevlar, too. It would dry almost instantly, but it would be clean. He got out and toweled off before dressing again. When he came out, Stark was still downstairs. 

“All clean?” 

“Yes. Thank you.” Batman looked around. “Well, I guess if you don’t need me here, I’ll go… If you want… anything… you know where I am.” 

“Just head to Gotham?” 

“Or here.” He tossed him a small box. “Hit the button. It’s like a beeper, sort of. You can contact me through it. Like a two-way radio or something.” 

Stark shrugged and said, “I won’t…” But Batman had already left over the balcony, loving the smell of the salt water, the spray in his face. 

Yeah, he could get used to it here. 

In more ways than one. 

* * *

After becoming Iron Man, Tony had gotten used to strange things happening in his life, be it alien gods, just aliens, multi-dimensional portals, super-villains and other vigilantes. 

Batman shouldn’t really fall on the odd end of the scale, all things considered, but Tony couldn’t get a read on the guy – or he did and refused to see it for what it was. Maybe he just had a masked fuck-buddy whose real identity he didn’t know and who had also saved his life a couple times. It was a fresh change from all the people who slept with him and then tried to kill him – although that list was still blissfully short, yet sure to grow in the future. 

Tony had a feeling Batman had been rubbing it in his face when he took a shower and somehow managed to scramble Tony’s cameras long enough to do that without compromising his true identity. His abrupt disappearance was also throwing Tony off his game; he was the one who usually ran the show at a pace he preferred and having it turned against him was strange at best. Tony wanted nothing more than to turn the tables, yet he knew things wouldn’t be the same between him and Batman if he did. 

Was he really falling for the guy – enough to keep this strange status quo going on? 

While he thought about that and waited for something that might lead him to the people who had tried to get him this time, he took the little radio thing apart, analyzed it, then tracked its in- and outbound signals. It took him a better part of the day and night, distracting him perfectly from the fact that there was no big bat hanging around this time. 

“J.A.R.V.I.S., you have his location?” he asked. 

_“Indeed I do, sir.”_ The AI opened a map on the screen to his left, marking the spot with a blinking red dot. 

“Hello there,” Tony smiled. Batman hadn’t returned to Gotham; he was back in Vegas, for whatever reason. Maybe looking for clues if he was still adamant on helping Tony with his little problem. “Anything on Hammer?” Tony asked J.A.R.V.I.S. after a bit, putting the small transmitter back together the way it had been – but with a little chip of his own inside it. He could calibrate it to his suit as well, to be able to keep an eye on Batman’s frequency. After all, it was unlikely he changed it too often because then he would have to hand over other transmitters to everyone who had a device similar to the one he had given Tony. 

_“Nothing suspicious so far in Mr. Hammer’s activities.”_

Tony leaned back, turning it all over in his head. “Prep the armor,” he decided then. Might as well go flying, see if there was trouble brewing – or maybe he would fly to Vegas and get a look at the Bat. As long as Tony was in the suit, there was no way the other was laying a hand on him; Tony would be in control until the suit came off. 

For a moment he pondered whether he felt disappointed by that, then decided it was irrelevant and stepped over to the platform to become Iron Man. 

After he left Malibu he flew around, testing new calibrations and getting feedback from J.A.R.V.I.S., then headed inland and landed on top of the Stratosphere Tower, enjoying the view. Maybe he would go get some take out and eat it up here, although he knew the wind might just as well steal his meal. He had made that mistake a few times. 

He opened a small screen on the HUD, noting Batman’s current location. A smile appeared on his lips and he turned; on a rooftop behind him, a block down, stood a figure clad in black, looking at him. Tony jumped off the Tower and flew over to him, landing gracefully. “Isn’t it a little early for you to be out in the open like this?” Tony asked him without lifting the faceplate. 

“I doubt anyone will care to look for me with you soaring around,” the Bat replied, his voice resonating all the way through Tony’s armor and straight to his groin. Fuck. 

“What can I say, I’m a superhero,” he replied. 

They stared at each other for a moment in strange silence. Tony was certain that if he hadn’t been wearing the armor, he might have already been on his knees in front of the other man. He could still feel an ache from their previous encounter and realized he hadn’t even slept in between. 

“Find anything?” he asked instead. 

“Was I supposed to be looking for something?” Batman asked back. 

“You’re in Vegas, dressed like that, which means you’re either going to rob a casino or hunt down scum. Somehow I doubt you’re the casino-robbing type.” 

“There are always leads,” the low voice stated, dismissing Tony’s previous words. 

“Just drop it,” he insisted. “It’s my battle. I can take care of it. Besides, those idiots probably called it off already.” He refused to insinuate it was because Batman may have made them shit their pants with fear; Iron Man was a tough opponent against anyone, but he didn’t play the fear-factor card like Batman did. The other man was so much more about theatrics and presentation. 

Batman just grunted as a way of reply. 

Tony tried to force his growing hard-on to recede or it was going to get very uncomfortable in the suit. “I think I’ll go grab a box of sushi then fly back to Malibu. Do you want to join me?” 

He expected the other man to say no. 

Saying ‘no’ wouldn’t have led to Tony setting the table in his house an hour later, Batman seated in one of the chairs, looking so out of place it was either a ridiculous dream or Halloween. 

Tony knew it was neither. 

“Just take off the cape,” he insisted and after a while the Bat did just that, hanging it over the back of another chair. Tony instantly regretted asking him to do that; seeing the rest of that armor, all of it, made his skin itch – and not just his skin. The curves, the texture, the shapes of muscle – yet he was pretty sure they hid real ones beneath because no way could the other man just hold him up like that if he wasn’t built. Sushi was suddenly secondary in his brain. 

Batman noticed, standing there as if waiting for Tony to make his move. 

Angry at himself for being so easy, Tony threw some cutlery down onto the table. “Will you take the mask off?” 

“I thought we already had this discussion,” Batman replied. 

“I think it would be the polite thing to do, seeing as we’re going to sit down and eat like normal people.” Tony had never been big on normal or polite if it didn’t suit him. Clearly it wasn’t happening right now, though, so he had to either starve or give in. 

That mask was coming off, though; he would make sure of that. He could eat and plot and then make his move… 

Batman ate sushi as if it was part of his regular diet. Tony pieced that information together with all the other hints he had gotten before; the guy had money and class. Maintaining armor and weaponry was expensive, yet sometimes Tony felt maybe Batman hadn’t made it all from scratch the way Tony had with his; the Bat knew his way around his tech but he clearly hadn’t gone through the creative process. He had a dark view on things – maybe thanks to living in Gotham City – perhaps suffering from the same problems Tony often faced when his reality didn’t meet that of others. 

When the food was gone, Tony had a drink and poured the other man one as well, watching him discretely yet accepting that he couldn’t get away with it this time. Batman was subtle and aware of what went on around him, which hinted at training Tony had never gotten. 

It was getting late again, the sky darker already. Tony wondered if that meant anything at all. 

Batman stood admiring the view and Tony watched him, then put his glass down and walked over to him, raising a hand to trace one shoulder, feeling the contours, the hard material. He followed it down his back, over his ass, touching the back of thigh then moving over to the front. It might have been seductive if it was bare skin, but this was unfeeling armor, Kevlar, and other fine materials. 

Tony moved around him, continuing his exploration, mapping it all out, locking it into that special place in his brain which the dreams had already ensured was there. Batman kept looking at him, standing still, appearing relaxed but he might just as well be taut as a bowstring. 

Both of Tony’s hands moved over the Bat’s chest then one darted upwards while the other went down; his left moved over his stomach and to his hip, then to the front, not feeling anything of course but able to imagine what he had already seen and felt firsthand. His right hand went up to the thick neck, mapping out the armor again, finding things that enabled movement, ability to turn one’s head in protective gear, then slid over to the smooth surface of his cowl. 

His fingers were very close to finding the release, he was sure, but Batman moved fast as lightning – from unmoving to fluid in a fraction of a second – grasping both his wrists. Tony’s left hand he pressed even harder against the juncture of Batman’s thighs, as if pretending the touch were directly on his flesh. The right hand he stopped, allowing Tony to rest his hand against the side of his face but preventing it from moving. 

Tony huffed softly then leaned up, chest dragging against the armored one, the arc reactor making a very soft clink even through his shirt. Then he curled his fingers against the hard cowl and sought out the other man’s lips, kissing him then opening his mouth, luring the other man into it easily. It was deep, wet and messy; a struggle as Tony refused to be easily dominated. When the Bat started to get the upper hand he bit his tongue, then his lips, making the other man groan. 

“Are you always like this?” the Bat growled. 

Tony refused to moan at the gravel in his voice. “You’re a special case, if you hadn’t noticed by now.” 

“I may have.” 

“Mmm,” Tony agreed, looking him in the eye, then sneakily attempted to move his right hand again, to find a latch – then almost had his wrist dislocated as the Bat grabbed him, turning him around, forcing Tony down on his knees in front of him with his right arm bent painfully behind his back. 

Tony hissed then looked at the window in front of him. He could make out their silhouettes; himself facing the glass, arc reactor shining through his shirt in the darkening room, body arched slightly to take pressure off his arm; the black armor behind him, a deep shadow, Batman’s downturned face hidden yet looking at him, Tony knew that – could feel his eyes burning into his back. 

“I thought I told you the mask stays on,” Batman growled. 

“That just makes it a challenge,” Tony replied – then grunted as his wrist was twisted slightly, his arm and body struggling to follow and ease the discomfort. The Bat’s free hand came to rest on the side of his face, on his jaw, not grabbing his hair as Tony first anticipated. “Careful there. J.A.R.V.I.S. might like you but I’m his number one man.” 

Batman didn’t let up but didn’t make it worse, either. 

“Shall we move this to the bedroom?” Tony asked. He was met by silence and tried looking over his shoulder at the other man, then decided to look at him in the window’s reflection instead. “That’s where this is going, right? J.A.R.V.I.S., darken the windows.” The glass in front of them turned opaque. 

Slowly Batman let go, stepping back. Tony leaned back slightly, shifting his shoulder that would ache come morning, but that wasn’t a concern now. He turned around, sitting on his haunches, regarding the other man. In the dim light he looked quite spectacular, armor and all, although Tony kind of wished he had more skin to touch – even if he didn’t get his whole face. Or maybe he didn’t care either way; armor like that was a part of Tony’s life, as was the identity that came with it. The world might know he was Iron Man but the armored hero and Tony Stark would forever be two separate entities in so many ways. 

Fucking Batman and not the man behind the mask would be two different things, too, so perhaps only ever feeling Kevlar against his skin would be fitting. 

“What do you want?” Batman asked. 

“You’re asking me now?” Tony had to mask his surprise at the question. 

“Do you want me to?” 

Tony thought about it – he really did, for about five seconds. The implications, hidden and obvious, that his answer would set between them… “No,” he finally responded. 

Batman nodded. Maybe he understood. Perhaps this was what they both needed on some level, yet were unwilling to admit. Well, Tony at least, was unwilling to admit he might want someone to tell him what to do, or force themselves on him anyway, but it also brought him structure he’d very seldom had in his life and if he got to choose who gave it to him, all the better. 

He moved forward until he was almost leaning against the other man’s legs, stopping there, resting his weight more comfortably then carefully rubbed his nose against the strong thigh, feeling the material against his skin. He played with it, dragging sensations across his cheek and then his lips. He reached out with his tongue, traveling with it upwards, closer to the groin, then bit down; he would break teeth before making a dent but it was nice to know it wouldn’t just give way beneath his touch. 

“J.A.R.V.I.S.,” he spoke up, not moving his face away from the armored thigh, “discrete mode; don’t distract me unless it’s urgent or… well, unless rules get broken.” He looked up at the Bat. “There are not many rules, mind you, but J.A.R.V.I.S. knows how to bend them – and where to draw the line.” 

Batman was quiet, studying his face. “Any ground rules I should know about?” the Bat questioned at length – not that he had been concerned about those before. 

“Don’t touch the arc reactor,” Tony noted, tapping the device in his chest. “You try to take that, this thing between us will become obsolete and I will personally rip your head off, cowl or not.” It might not be what he would actually do but it wasn’t an empty threat either. No one wanted to see Tony on his worst day – or experience it firsthand. 

“What do you want?” Batman asked again although with a different tone this time. 

“Take a look at the stuff in my bedroom. I’m sure you’ll get some ideas – and if not, you’ve done pretty well so far,” Tony responded. It didn’t mean he appreciated the spanking but he also knew he couldn’t get any sort of foothold with this guy – and that was why he loved it. Maybe he could trust him… and since Batman had saved his life twice by now, he assumed he didn’t need to worry about being in terrible danger. 

Then again, he wasn’t a stranger to being betrayed by those he trusted. Neither was the Bat. Maybe that was why this seemed to work so well, as unconventional as it was. 

* * *

Bruce looked around Tony’s bedroom. It was decadent, like the man, but the view was the same as downstairs. Incredible. He explored a bit, looking in the closet and then pulling some silken ties and a blindfold from it. He smiled. 

Tony came up after a couple minutes and he looked at where Batman was sitting on the bed, naked except for his gloves and his cowl. 

“Come here.” 

Tony came warily. “What?” 

Bruce pulled him down and said, “Strip, lay down, spread eagle, on your back.” 

It was not a request. 

Tony slowly moved to do his bidding and then lay down on the bed. Bruce tied each wrist to a bedpost then slid a blindfold over his eyes. Not that he didn’t find Tony Stark’s eyes lovely to look at, but he knew that someone with the kind of trust issues that Stark had would find being blindfolded hard to deal with. It would heighten his fear, and his emotion. 

He began lightly stroking Stark’s body, nipping at his thighs, his chest, the gloved fingers even invading that tight hole for a few minutes. But the quick breaths coming from Stark’s delectable mouth made it too hard for Bruce to remain calm, so he stopped. He held tightly onto the base of his own cock, willing himself to calm down. 

Then he smiled again. That soft mouth… 

He kissed the other man then rose and straddled his face, pushing his cock into Stark’s mouth. The man choked then began sucking, almost fervently. Bruce had to pull out way sooner than he wanted to, too close to risk letting that wonderful mouth work any more of its magic. 

He slid down, sucking Stark’s straining cock into his mouth, his hot tongue massaging it. Then he dipped lower, dragging his tongue down to lap at his balls then lower still to tease him a bit. 

Tony’s tight hole loosened under his tongue’s ministrations and Bruce pushed inside him, his tongue invading him while he sucked hard on his hole, making Stark buck in the air. 

Bruce held his legs open over his shoulders and began torturing his ass, thrusting his tongue in and out, sucking on him, rimming him viciously while Stark tried to move. 

But he couldn’t. 

And that was the point. 

* * *

Tony’s heart raced with anticipation. It had been so long since he had thrown himself into the ropes and let someone else call the shots… yet that was all he and the Bat were about; one of them had a tight grip on control and it sure as hell wasn’t Tony. Letting go of whatever small fraction of it he had been hanging onto tooth and nail, would probably be one of the most liberating experiences of his life. 

Unless it all blew up in his face. 

“J.A.R.V.I.S., maintain audio and visual of the room – and the house if we happen to move around,” he mused. “Lock the doors. Should someone come by – be it Pepper or even Fury – let me know and don’t let them in without my express command.” 

_“Yes, sir. Are your old safety protocols preferred?”_

Tony wondered if they were necessary, or whether some lines would be crossed. “Keep an eye on things. You’ll know when to intervene.” 

_“Of course, sir.”_

J.A.R.V.I.S. was smart and had learned well over the years. He could read Tony’s reactions without a single word being spoken – especially when Tony had a feeling he might not be able to speak. That was a strong possibility. 

He went up to his bedroom and noticed, to his shock and pleasure, that Batman had finally stripped. Sure, he still had his cowl on but underneath that it was all a mass of muscle and scars, old injuries, years of honing one’s form into human perfection. 

And then there were the gloves. 

Tony knew he wouldn’t have any trouble getting it up in the near future with that image burned into his retinas. 

He was ordered to strip and lie down. That was easy enough – something he wanted to do. Binding his hands was child’s play, too, almost too predictable and made him wonder if there was a catch. When the blindfold came up, he was closer to freaking out than he might want to willingly admit. Afghanistan slammed into his brain once again but he forced himself to wait, to not stop it, to trust the Bat – or trust J.A.R.V.I.S. to know when to start refereeing. 

The first touches were easy, bites and kisses along his body, those accursed gloved fingers inside him, banishing the brief tendrils of panic to some far corner of his mind. 

Next came a kiss which was surprisingly gentle. The other man moved, his weight pressing into the mattress and Tony sensed and felt his body on top of his, smelled his arousal so close he knew what was coming. It still took him by surprise, the thick, salty flesh pressing into his mouth, cutting off the air before he angled his face and remembered what to do. After that it was all about going on autopilot, willing to suck the man’s iron will out through the tip of his cock if he had to. 

Batman didn’t let it go too far. He pulled back, returned the favor for a small, sweet moment, making Tony’s hips buck, then he moved lower still and Tony’s body was quivering in moments under the relentless assault. His ass twitched, trying to get more of the sensation between lips and tongue, the muscles spasming and relaxing in furious cycles. His legs were hoisted up against strong shoulders. He felt the muscles work under his calves, gloved hands holding him still. 

Tony wasn’t above squirming, grunting and moaning, trying to get that tongue deeper, to intensify the sensations. His legs twitched and struggled in the hold, attempting to give him some control over his own body. He bent his knees, kneading his heels against the firm back, feeling the cowl between his thighs whenever he managed to wriggle enough. 

“Stop being a fucking tease,” he finally snapped. There would be bruises all over his thighs after this. 

The Bat didn’t deign to answer him. 

“Fine, suit yourself. I don’t… need you…” Tony grunted and used his bound eyes to unleash his imagination. Not that he needed to imagine much and it was a bit of a pain to come without being touched, but envisioning those dark, gloved hands holding his legs, that mouth punishing his asshole, sucking and licking and getting him all wet and stretched although it wouldn’t be enough, not yet… 

Every depraved, hot image he could think of flashed through his brain and he tensed for a moment before he felt his orgasm snap through him. He laughed and panted – then felt the Bat lift his head. 

Tony grinned without even being able to see the look of disapproval he was probably on the receiving end of. “I warned you. Besides, if you don’t want things to blow, you secure them…” It hadn’t been the most satisfactory climax of his life but he had one over the Bat now, in a sense. 

The hands loosened on his thighs and Tony used the moment to clamp his legs closer together, bending his body as much as he could, trying to bring the other man towards him. His ass was too sensitive for the time being and he had no interest in having something close to it. Maybe later… It would take him a while to get it up again – he wasn’t fifteen anymore, not even thirty – but that wouldn’t make it any less pleasant in the meanwhile. Just not right away. 

Tony forced the other man closer then felt his breaths on his skin and lifted his head, arching up as much as his bound hands allowed, kissing him. He landed somewhere on the cheek, half on the cowl, then growled and mouthed along it, feeling the hard material, the slight changes of shape… However, the position wasn’t perfect so he had to relent after a bit with a parting bite at the pointed, sharp ear that might put his eye out if he wasn’t careful. Tony laid back, trying to dismiss the pain in his chest; the arc reactor wasn’t comfortable at the best of times and his previous attempts to reach the other man reminded him just how much pain could come from such a small thing. 

“Are you done?” the Bat drawled. 

“No,” Tony offered through gritted teeth, trying to kick him in the chest but the other man was too close for him to land it. 

“Good,” came an answering growl which took his arousal up a notch – although not enough. Not yet. 

“You know, you could take off the mask, seeing as I’m unable to see you,” Tony suggested. “I’m sure it’s uncomfortable.” 

“Not as uncomfortable as how you’re looking right now, and you still have J.A.R.V.I.S. monitoring this room.” 

“Filming, actually,” Tony grinned then sighed. “You try having someone cut out a part of your ribcage and shove something inside. You could try being a gentleman; I’m in pain.” 

“I didn’t tell you to twist around.” 

“You weren’t giving me what I wanted.” 

They would have glared at each other if not for the blindfold. Well, Tony was mentally glaring in his general direction and was pretty sure the Bat was glaring back. 

“You never shut up, do you?” 

“I do when I have better things to do.” 

“Good thing I have something in mind, then,” the Bat noted, moving closer again. The familiar throb of a cock reached his lips, the smell of sex intensifying. The Bat rubbed the underside of his organ across Tony’s mouth and he opened it, wriggling out his tongue, teasing and then sucking in one of his balls when the sack was close enough. He didn’t let go. 

An iron grip landed around his jaw, feeling like the Bat might break it just as easily as leave bruises. Tony opened his mouth, letting the sensitive flesh go. “You do that again –” 

“And what? You’ll knock my teeth out?” Tony challenged him. He had enhanced the security measures around him after Obadiah had left him for dead in this very house. J.A.R.V.I.S. was much better equipped to protect him – and able to assemble and remotely control the Iron Man armors. 

The bed shifted, the weight disappearing. Tony waited. Was this it? Well, it wouldn’t be the first time J.A.R.V.I.S. had to call someone in to untie him from a compromising position in his bed. There was a sound of shuffling, something being moved, and then the proximity of another body returned. “It’s a good thing I brought you a gift, I think,” the Bat resumed talking. 

“I like gifts,” Tony started, then felt the hand on his jaw again, prying his mouth open with force – then something was stuffed inside. Tony knew he could either cooperate or possibly have his jaw dislocated before his AI could do anything to help him, and felt some kind of ring slip inside, imprisoning his mouth open wide around it. The other man’s fingers, gentle as they could be in armor that was meant to hurt people, secured a strap tightly behind his head. 

Tony let out a sound of protest and indignation – then felt two of those fingers slip in through the ring, caressing his tongue, the roof of his mouth – anything and everything without Tony being able to do a damn thing to stop it. 

“Let’s try this again,” the Bat mused almost conversationally, positioning himself over Tony’s face. Unable to see, he had no idea what was happening. He felt the tip of the cock brush against his teeth as if tracing the ring, then dipping further inside. That was all the warning he got before the first push, the ring just wide enough to allow access to his mouth. 

Tony struggled to breathe. He could do this. He just had to focus, to find a rhythm, although all of that would have been easier if the other man didn’t shove all the way in, touching the back of his throat, then retreating only to do it again, holding himself still for different amounts of time, not giving Tony a chance to calculate it in his head. 

After a while the Bat pulled back completely, letting Tony breathe and gather himself. He could just imagine how he looked, lying there beneath the other man, his face a wet mess, cum drying on his stomach. He felt the faint wet sounds of the other man pulling on his flesh – then he suddenly slid those two fingers back into his mouth, shifting Tony’s head a bit. There was a groan and then something warm hit his lips. He tasted ejaculate on his tongue a moment later and wondered if he should feel degraded by this. 

He had done worse things; that was always a good safety net to fall back on. 

The other man moved back, the gloved fingers tracing his body as Tony tried to swallow. The fingers moved down between his legs, caressing his hole, sliding in easily, then moving up to tug his balls and cock. “Will you get it up again?” The gravel was back in his voice. 

Tony nodded. 

“Answer me.” 

Tony rolled his eyes then tried to sound something like a ‘yes’ without being able to use his mouth. Apparently that was the right thing to do because the other man didn’t leave. 

* * *

Bruce went to touch Stark’s flank, loving the smoothness of his skin. He ran his gloved hand slowly up and down then slowly removed one of his gloves. He touched his fingers to Stark’s skin, feeling the silkiness. It was like velvet under his touch. 

His lips touched the skin and he kissed it. 

Slow. 

Wet. 

Tony began to move, writhing as he tried to get closer to Bruce’s mouth. He kept kissing him, licking his way up and down Tony’s body, his bare hand massaging him, fondling him until Tony let out a shuddering breath. 

His cock had filled again and he was pushing back toward his body. 

Bruce slid up, slowly pushing inside him, letting him feel every inch, until he was tight against him. Then without a pause, he began fucking him into the bed. Pulling out and slamming back inside, hard and fast. 

Tony cried out and then just took it. Just like Bruce knew he would. 

The only sounds were groans, harsh breaths and the slap of their bodies against each other. Then Bruce growled and took hold of Tony’s hips, gripping them tight as he drove into him in a frenzy. 

Tony moaned. 

“Yes…” Bruce growled, his mouth on Tony’s neck as he began jerking against him. He began to shoot inside him, then pulled out and finished off on his body and neck, decorating him with his pearly seed, loving how it shone on his body. 

Then he took his gloved hand and shoved his fingers inside Tony, massaging his prostate while his bare hand jerked his cock roughly. Tony moaned again, sounding rather depraved through the O-ring. 

Then he began to whimper as his own cum began to spray his belly and chest. Bruce just smiled, watching as Stark’s body was covered. 

He wondered suddenly if he could get a copy of whatever the AI was taping. Because this end shot, of Stark covered in cum, almost made him want to go again. 

* * *

It was an odd change of pace; from mind-blowing and unforgiving to gentle and rough. Well, it wasn’t exactly like that but Tony certainly felt the contrast when five bare fingers replaced the five gloved ones and he wasn’t sure if the other man had ever done that before. 

No, he hadn’t. He was pretty sure his brain would remember it. 

Sure, they were just fingers and nothing as remarkable as Kevlar, but in comparison they were pretty amazing. 

By the time Tony came a second time, his body ached and he felt like a dirty mess. Not that there was anything wrong with that, but it was kind of underlined by the fact that he was still trying to catch his breath with his jaws pried wide open. He was also very much aware of his body being splattered with stripes of cum. 

The Bat took his time, moving up then undoing the gag, allowing Tony to finally flex his jaw and lick his lips. Oh yeah, he was a mess. He heard the other man move around then enter the adjoining bathroom. He would ask him to let him go once he was certain his voice wouldn’t crack or wheeze, unless the man chose to do it earlier. 

Eventually it had been long enough, Tony thought. “Gonna untie me before Christmas?” he asked then waited again. His chest began to tighten in anticipation. 

Then he felt his bonds being opened and slid one free hand to push off the blindfold. Even under the dim lights it took a while to not squint. The Bat was still equally naked and dressed; he wore his cowl and both of his gloves once again, yet nothing else. He looked as clean as anyone could get in the few minutes Tony had been alone in bed. 

He started to get up, noticing the rather deliberate stripes of cum on his skin, then felt a hard hand on his shoulder. Tony looked up at the Bat. “Playtime’s over, time to clean up the mess. You’re free to join me but the cowl’s going to come off if you do. Otherwise you’re welcome to the guest room and to do your trick with the cameras. By the way, J.A.R.V.I.S. has been trying to crack the effects of that device so don’t look too surprised if it doesn’t work this time.” 

It sometimes made him wonder if his AI had become a Peeping Tom after so many years under Tony’s tutelage. 

He got off the bed, a bit unsteadily, his ass feeling fucked in every sense of the word. Not too bad, though – everything had been rather tame, more or less, compared to what he might have expected from the grown man dressed as an overgrown bat… 

As he walked into the bathroom he idly picked at the dried marks of passion on his body. This wasn’t something that happened often. He didn’t allow people to mark him like that – and it certainly never felt like much if someone did get to do it. This, however… This was getting to be more than a couple random fucks and Tony wondered how he felt about that. Maybe he should call it off before it got too intense, although he had never been the type to run away… Enough was enough, though, and he was giving this man way too many liberties with his body as it was. 

If only he didn’t like it so much, the slight edge of adrenaline that skirted their every encounter. And whenever adrenaline was involved… Tony was pretty much fucked. 

* * *

Bruce stretched and went into Tony’s bathroom, washing himself off at the sink. Tony got into the shower and then poked his head out. 

“You could… join me.” 

“I could.” 

He got in, washing off better, taking off his gloves but not the cowl. 

“Really?” Tony said plaintively. “That’s absolutely ridiculous.” 

“Just because you don’t care what kind of target you’ve made of yourself by telling everyone your identity doesn’t mean I should do the same.” 

“I’m not everyone. I’m one guy.” 

“A guy with a big mouth,” Bruce said dryly. 

“Not big enough apparently,” Tony said archly. 

“I just wanted you to be a bit quieter… and for there to be less chance of getting bitten…” 

He dried himself off and got dressed, then stretched. “I guess I’ll go home… ‘til you’re man enough to admit you need help. Call me if you need me.” 

“You’re such a fucking jerk. So sure that I need your help, how arrogant can you be?” 

“You’re calling me arrogant? In the dictionary, between ‘arrogant’ and ‘ass’, there is a picture of you, Stark. You need someone to be with you on this, but by all means, carry on, you’ve done such a wonderful job so far.” 

Batman chucked him under the chin. 

“Be a damn shame for something bad to happen to this body of yours that I have been enjoying so much, but… whatever you decide.” 

He went out on the balcony, then swung up onto the roof. The Bat, his aircraft, was there, waiting. He hopped in and flew off, heading for Gotham. Bruce Wayne needed to do some things, and Stark had the pager. 

It was up to him now. 

* * *

Gotham City. 

Bruce’s home had been readied for him, and he was tired. He got home, took his armor off, re-showered, then got into bed. He was exhausted. 

He slept 10 hours, then was woken to Alfred bringing in some food and the phone. 

“Master Blake.” 

He hit speaker phone and said, “What’s up?” 

_“I have a couple shipments of drugs coming into the harbor tonight. It’s on two ships and I could use some help getting them both. You’re back I take it?”_

“Yeah, late last night. I’ll be here, we’ll go together.” 

_“Okay, see you after I’m done working.”_

He insisted on continuing his work as an outreach officer at the orphanage, which Bruce had to admire. He put in long hours, both there, and as Robin. 

“I trust you had a productive vacation, Master Bruce?” 

“I had… an interesting vacation,” he answered with a small smile. “You know what they say, Alfred. What happens in Vegas…” 

“And in Malibu?” 

Bruce looked at him. “Keeping tabs on me?” 

“Always, Master Bruce.” 

“Malibu was also… interesting.” 

“I see.” 

Bruce rose. “I’m going to work out, then hit the hot tub, shower, and by that time Robin should be here. Dinner for two, something… light. I think it may be a busy evening.” 

“Very well, Master Bruce.” 

“Thanks, Alfred.” 

Bruce rose and looked in the mirror. Still couldn’t wipe that silly smile off his face. He had enjoyed Stark, more than he could readily admit. 

He hoped the man was okay. 

* * *

Tony looked over the videos the morning after Batman left. Top class jerk-off material, no doubt about that. He put it to good use, too, sliding his hand over his flesh, caressing a couple persistent bruises. His cock had been hard since he hit play and while he itched for more physical stimulus, the visual, audio and his own hand were enough for now. 

He could play later, if he wanted… 

Afterwards he showered, worked for a few hours in the workshop then drove out to one of those meetings Pepper had insisted on. He knew when to stop courting her wrath and just go in peacefully, which in this case included going over some papers, sitting in three meetings and having lunch with her. 

“What happened in Las Vegas?” she asked. 

“What do you think happened in Las Vegas?” Tony fired back. 

“Well, I know you trashed one room and were involved in a near-kidnapping.” She never took those things lightly, her eyes piercing into him like needles. 

“I managed it,” Tony evaded. Whether or not she knew about Batman – and actually believed the Gotham vigilante had been present – was left for guesswork. 

Pepper sighed. “Who is it this time?” 

“I’m finding out. Don’t worry about it,” he tried to sound as confident as possible but after the whole palladium incident she didn’t trust him like she used to. Not that she ever trusted him when he was trying to convince her of something. 

Tony walked out to his car afterwards, opening the door just as he saw Happy a few rows away and decided to see what the news was. Maybe they could have a boxing match sometime soon. 

He had taken about a dozen steps when all of a sudden he smelled something funny and was pushed down to his knees when something exploded behind him. While his ears still rang he looked back, seeing his car enveloped in a fiery inferno. “Okay,” he muttered, his voice strange in his ears, “it just got personal.” 

Pepper, of course, blew a gasket about the whole car bomb thing and when that particular tirade didn’t seem to have an end in sight, Tony just took his stuff – which meant his suit – and flew out to New York City. He went over security footage and found a few leads, none of which led him down to the actual source. 

There was, however, one man who caught his notice; Rowan Higgs, a guy he had tangled with before. It was possible that he was behind the Vegas robbery since Higgs liked testing out new tech wherever he could find it. He had never been shy about dipping his fingers into new piles of dirt either, be it gun or drug trafficking; those rackets were easy money to fund the rest of his illegal activities when he wasn’t robbing places in high-tech suits. 

J.A.R.V.I.S. tracked the man’s most recent activities for him and Tony smiled. What were the odds? 

As soon as the search results hit the screen he was suiting up again and flying to Gotham, where Mr. Higgs was apparently going to have some major drug import orchestrated. Tony was not above crashing that party without an invitation and asking him a few choice questions, because frankly, he was insulted at the inconsistency of how they had tried to take him out; first alive, then drugged, then dead. Maybe Higgs wasn’t in on it alone but he wouldn’t mind putting him behind bars at least for a little while and slow down his organization some. 

Well, he had already done that but Higgs’ goons had managed to break him out, thanks to those high-tech gadgets Higgs kept finding on the black market. 

Tony arrived at the Gotham harbor after sundown, just in time. He spotted two ships he had marked previously then allowed J.A.R.V.I.S. to scan them in hopes of determining if Higgs was on either ship. 

_“No sign of him yet, sir, but that does not mean he isn’t on the premises,”_ the AI noted. 

“Let’s go and see if someone wants to give us a tour, then,” Tony noted and flew closer. In the dark it would have been the same if he had blasted music out loud, the repulsors making his approach quite showy. It was something he had learned to live with, however, and he flew in so fast they probably had no time to look the right way before he was on the deck, knocking down the guards with gas. 

He blew a hole in the deck and checked out the cargo. A couple guards attempted to shoot him but it didn’t have much of an effect. Tony dropped a taser-bomb on them, the brief electric current knocking them out. 

“Hey!” a voice called from above. Tony raised an arm, aiming one of his hands at the new threat, which turned out to be… well, not a guard, he guessed. He soared higher, the man watching him as he did, his stance alert and reminding him very much of the Bat. “You’re Iron Man,” he went on. 

“Your observational skills are superb,” Tony replied with sarcasm. He gave him a proper look. Yeah, the guy sure looked like Batman Junior, at least in spirit. “If you happen to see a guy called Rowan Higgs around, tell him I’m looking for him. He’s a handsome guy if you ignore the missing left ear, which I kind of accidentally burnt off the last time we met. He might be holding a grudge about that.” 

The black-rimmed eyes narrowed. “You’re ruining our mission,” he said. 

“The way I see it, I just made it easier,” Tony cocked his head just slightly. “Don’t get your tights in a twist, Wonder Boy.” 

“The name’s Robin.” 

“Okay,” Tony rolled his eyes behind his faceplate. “By any chance is the big bad Bat on the scene?” After all, Robin had said ‘our mission’, which implied he wasn’t alone. Tony didn’t know that Gotham had that many vigilantes on its payroll. 

“That’s none of your business,” Robin snapped. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” And with that Tony shot out towards the other ship he still hadn’t investigated personally, looking around for a familiar black shape although it would be a pain to find him in the dark. Maybe the criminals of Gotham should start doing their skullduggery during the day to give themselves half a chance. 

Tony had landed on top of the ship, still looking for any sign of activity, when an alarm signal began to blink on the screen. 

_“Incoming,”_ was all J.A.R.V.I.S. managed to say before some sort of RPG was in the air and hitting him in the side, exploding and then completely shutting down his armor. 

Tony’s chest seized up as a wave passed through him and he began to fall, right to the deck. He groaned, sweat gathering on his brow as the arc reactors restarted, first in the armor and then jump-starting the one in his chest. He closed his eyes, taking as deep a breath as he dared before rolling over, body shaking from the aftershocks. 

The next time a rocket alarm sounded he was prepared, already on his knees. He twisted around and fired a repulsor blast at it, blowing it up in the air between him and the shooter. 

Rowan Higgs smiled at him like a madman, putting the rocket launcher down. “Stark! What an unexpected yet pleasant surprise! How did you find the modifications to the EMP rocket? Unpleasant, I hope.” 

Tony pulled himself up, the suit done rebooting, fully intending to give the man a piece of his mind about how much he had liked it when suddenly a dark shape swung out of the darkness, taking the man down, sending him rolling against the railing on the side of the ship. Batman stood there, immobile in the aftermath of his attack, sort of… was he glaring at Tony? 

“He’s mine!” Tony called out. “Get your own criminal mastermind to kick around.” 

“Heard your car blew up,” the Bat commented almost amusedly. Well, maybe not, since Tony had almost been blown up with it and Batman seemed to have some morbid fascination with his body at least. 

“He owes me one and I’m here to collect,” Tony noted, stepping forward. Higgs was trying to crawl away but he aimed an arm at him, weapons sliding out into the open, targeting Higgs and giving him a hint of what would follow if he tried to weasel his way out of this. 

“He was waiting for you,” Batman started. 

“A contingency plan every good villain should have; Iron Man eventually shows up,” Tony snapped back. 

The Bat glared at him, stepping closer. Tony did the same although his glare went unnoticed inside the helmet. “Pop it up,” Batman ordered, gesturing at the faceplate. 

“Why don’t you take your mask off?” Tony challenged, standing almost toe to toe with the other man. In the suit he was almost taller than the Bat. 

“Hey, love birds!” a shout carried over the water from the other ship. “Your bad guy is getting away.” Robin stood there watching them. Tony didn’t need to zoom in on his face to be able to tell he was both amused and annoyed. 

There was a splash from the side and they both looked, finding that Higgs was gone. A faint splashing continued from below. “Damn it,” Tony cursed and moved to go after him but felt something grab him and noticed Batman holding onto his arm. “Let go before I hurt you,” Tony warned as he turned around and attempted to shove him off. The Bat was faster than him, even in the Kevlar armor, and struck him in the shoulder instead. Sure, Tony barely felt it but it irritated him. 

They went at it for a bit, Tony trying to push him away and the Bat dodging him. Tony had no patience for it, though, so he eventually fired a blast at the man’s feet, leaving him hanging from the edge of a hole in the deck. “If Higgs escapes, you owe me a lead,” Tony pointed a finger at the Bat and took off, searching the water. 

Somehow he had expected it when J.A.R.V.I.S. informed him there was no sign of Rowan Higgs anywhere. 

Tony gritted his teeth and took off back to Stark Tower, perfectly intent on not forgetting this meddling in his affairs the next time the Bat showed his cowl-covered head in his presence – _if_ he came around, that was. After tonight, Tony couldn’t be too sure. 

* * *

“I don’t like him.” Robin said firmly. 

“You don’t have to like him.” Batman replied, smiling slightly to himself. They were back in the Batcave and Bruce was sipping a drink and relaxing a bit, his cowl lying beside him on the computer console. 

“He’s unbelievably arrogant.” 

“He is.” 

“And he’s so… conceited.” 

“True.” 

“What’s so great about him?” 

“He is a genius, he’s wealthier than a lot of countries and he has a superpowered suit.” Bruce replied evenly. In his head he added, ‘And he’s the best piece of ass I’ve ever had.’ And he’d had a few… 

“You like him?” Robin said incredulously. 

“To be truthful, I hadn’t considered that,” Bruce admitted. He paused to consider it. “I don’t know… if ‘like’ is the right word. He is interesting, though.” 

“He’s a jerk.” 

“Assuredly.” 

“I hope he’s gone home to stay.” 

“I guess we’ll see. I don’t know that we’ve seen the last of him… but time will tell.” Bruce replied. Then he rose. “Time for Bruce Wayne to go out for some dinner and the opera. Don’t wait up.” He went to shower and change and headed into Gotham City. 

While he listened to the opera he smiled to himself. Tony had left but Bruce knew he would have to see him again. 

He had seen a mannequin in a storefront window today wearing a gimp suit. He had immediately sent an order in for it, as well as some very large vibrating butt plugs – paying extra for them to be ready by the time he’d returned home for a few hours before the opera. 

The gimp suit was great, PVC material, with a zipper at the mouth and around the crotch to access the ass and genitals. He’d taken it to his room and simply stroked it, imagining Stark in it, chained to the wall, unable to do anything but what Bruce let him. He could hang him from the ceiling, and just use him… 

His cock had been aching and hard and he’d slid a hand down to jerk himself, slow and steady. “Fuck…” he’d groaned. He’d pictured Stark’s mouth, sliding over his thick member and his orgasm had rushed suddenly over him. He’d shuddered as his cock exploded and moaned into the pillow as he rolled over. He’d needed a shower. 

Now, at the opera, Bruce was picturing the gimp suit again, and he knew immediately that he shouldn’t. His cock was so hard he thought he might have to excuse himself. He tried to think of things to calm down, but it was hard to concentrate. He had the box to himself. Best seats in the house, of course. The door was locked, no one was up here and the only people who could see anything were the opera singers who could only see his chest and face. He slid his hand down, stroking himself quickly. It only took a few tugs before he was spilling into a handkerchief. Then he cleaned himself up and watched the opera with full attention. 

But as soon as it ended, he headed home, got in the Bat and headed away from Gotham, intent on a bit of… kidnapping. 

* * *

After the events in Gotham, Tony just wanted to be alone and relax. He still felt the tension from the few seconds after the EMP, when his suit rebooted and the arc reactors hiccupped to prevent any real damage. 

It had been too close for comfort. Tony hated when that happened and he didn’t even get to take the bad guy to prison. He had J.A.R.V.I.S. tracking Higgs and when the man popped up again, Iron Man would be on him before he knew what happened. 

“I’m taking a bath. Don’t disturb me,” he told the AI, stripping slowly. 

_“And if there are visitors?”_

Not that there would be any but Tony guessed there was always a chance of someone popping by. “Don’t let them in. I want some me-time.” 

_“Of course, sir. Does that include Batman as well?”_

Tony sighed and slid out of his underwear, throwing his clothes towards the hamper. “I guess I couldn’t keep him out even if I tried to.” He went to the bathroom, leaving his AI to interpret that as he liked. He slid into the hot water and sighed, relaxing; there had been a time when taking a bath had been impossible for him, after Afghanistan, but he had eased back into it, missing the sensation of being engulfed in hot water. Defeating his own fears was Tony’s way of coping. 

He probably fell asleep in the water, knowing it would stay steadily warm due to the heating system. There weren’t any dreams, exactly, but he kept wondering if perhaps the Bat would follow him back to Stark Tower. Well, they certainly had a few things to discuss, although Tony could admit to himself talking could wait until they had gotten the sexual tension off the table. 

As he wandered out of his bathroom, naked after toweling off, he stopped, looking down a dark hallway. Had he heard something? There was no sound as he listened and he wasn’t going to start getting paranoid in his own building; he could see J.A.R.V.I.S. was still operating normally so there was no cause for concern. 

He turned to enter the bedroom, getting that same feeling that he wasn’t alone. His eyes rose to a mirror on the wall but there was nothing behind him. He scoffed slightly, wondering if he should bother to get dressed at all, although most of the time he wanted to cover the arc reactor at least, not liking to leave it exposed. 

Tony was just reaching out for a pile of comfortable shirts when he saw a shadow move in the mirror, but before he could react someone had draped an arm around him and brought something to his face. He instinctively drew in a breath to fill his lungs and fight back – then smelled something and tried not to breathe instead, but that one inhale had been enough and his mind began to fog up. 

Whether he actually blacked out, he wasn’t sure. Probably, because it was confusing the next time he felt conscious. Well, semi-conscious but climbing to full alertness. Once his body began to feel again he wondered if he was still drugged. Something was off: his skin – his entire body – felt like it was hugged tightly from all sides, literally at the same time. 

Next he smelled something like plastic and tried to open his eyes, only he saw nothing and the feelings persisted on his skin, after which he tried to move but couldn’t. Okay, this was bad. He tried to isolate the smell. Was it… polyvinyl chloride? That would kind of explain the sensations and… Had someone just wrapped him in PVC? That was disturbing, in a long line of disturbing things he had done willingly in the past. 

He felt something touch him, suddenly, sliding along his side, up his chest, making him try and arch away, yet his arms remained firmly above him, perhaps tied, and his legs were spread wide, also unable to move. His body was pulled taut but not so taut as to pull his shoulders from their sockets. Someone had given this some thought. Where the hell was he and who was touching him? 

The touch – a hand – kept playing across his body, down a shoulder, along his back and to his ass, gripping hard. Tony fought a groan then felt something he hadn’t registered before although he definitely should have; there was something inside him. A familiar feeling, more or less, which meant a toy, possibly a plug, and not something that would explode and… Okay, enough with that. 

So someone had drugged him, opened him up – his ass felt ready for the big toy inside it, almost no aching at all – and then dressed him in a gimp? 

“You’re awake. Good.” 

Tony turned his head, his anxiety easing a little. He simply grunted, knowing he didn’t want to attempt speech just yet. 

Fucking Batman. It was entirely possible the man had shown up while he was bathing and J.A.R.V.I.S. had acted on his orders and hadn’t bothered him about it. It was also possible they were still in the Tower in New York, but he wouldn’t call that a certainty until he knew for sure. 

He felt something touch his face and then start moving across it. A zipper. Cooler air hit him where the zipper exposed his mouth and he took a measured gasp of air. “I guess I should have pegged you for a date-rape kind of guy,” he mused after a bit, testing his bonds a bit. He wasn’t going anywhere. 

The Bat chuckled. “I actually had a very nice conversation with J.A.R.V.I.S. He told me that prior to your actual kidnapping, you got off on the idea of a fake abduction – with a sexual undercurrent, of course. That’s how I didn’t trip any alarms while coming here and… well, doing this,” he stroked him again. 

Tony shuddered slightly from the sensations. He was getting hard. Great. Not to mention imagining himself, lying there passed out and the Bat opening him up and stuffing his ass with a plug that barely fit inside him. 

As if knowing where his mind had gone, the hand traveled to his ass again, caressing the base of the toy. 

“You could have just let me wear your suit instead of going to all this trouble,” Tony started then felt vibrations inside him, the plug coming to life. He arched and groaned, the sensations rather intense without a warning and inside the PVC sheath. 

The Bat chuckled them moved closer. He was hard against him, his armor a heavy weight through the elastic, leaning on Tony slightly, pushing him back. His mouth covered Tony’s, swallowing his hard breaths as he stole the rest of the air from his lungs. 

The Bat pulled back before Tony started to feel light-headed, toying with a remote he had to have, making Tony twist and try to focus, to ignore the teasing vibrations which weren’t good enough. “I dreamt of this,” Batman kept talking. “You, wearing this, so hard and needy for whatever I chose to give you.” His gloved hand moved up, to Tony’s lips, and he opened his mouth, sucking a finger – his thumb – into his mouth, caressing it with his tongue. He shifted his hips forward, to find relief, rubbing against a firm thigh before it was pulled out of reach. 

“I don’t think we want a repeat of last time,” the other man mused and Tony felt cool air on his groin suddenly, another zipper being pulled open. Gloved hands fondled his hard cock, making him arc up and moan – then something snapped around his flesh. “There,” Batman petted his restrained genitals then tucked them back in and zipped up the suit again. 

Tony laughed, the sound bordering on desperate. “You must love this.” 

“Oh, I’m most certainly enjoying this – and I’m planning on enjoying it even more.” He leaned close again, lips hovering over Tony’s but not quite touching. “I felt tempted to open you with my cock while you lay unconscious on your bed; to use your slack body as I pleased; to fuck that slack mouth of yours. I could have done anything to you…” 

Tony moaned, he couldn’t help it. The vibrations ceased for a moment and his ass clenched around the plug desperately. 

“Well, I can do anything I want to right now,” Batman concluded, his voice half a growl, half whisper and it might have sent Tony to his knees had he not been chained upright. 

“Yes,” Tony whined back, unable to stop it or replace it with a witty remark. 

It seemed to be the right thing to say, though, because the Bat used the next few minutes to brutalize every inch of his mouth with his own, which definitely shot to the top of the list of dirtiest, most overwhelming kisses in Tony’s life. 

* * *

Hearing Tony Stark be reduced to nothing but a needy whine sent a shiver that went from the back of his neck right to the tip of his jerking cock. Tony wanted it so bad right now. 

And he would get it… when Bruce chose to give it to him. 

He slid out of his costume, leaving on his gloves and cowl again, and stepped in front of Tony’s hanging body, lowering the man’s upper body down until he was in line with his cock, then he shoved it in Tony’s mouth and the man began to suck him ravenously, while Bruce began to face-fuck him, sliding his cock in deep and then pulling it away. 

Tony tried to keep him closer, his pink tongue sliding from his mouth to try and touch the tip of his cock. Bruce smiled. He withheld it for a moment, until Tony let out that needy whine again, and then fed it to him until the man choked on it. 

When there was a puddle of drool under Tony’s head and the man was arching up in the chains for more, Bruce turned the vibrations up on his butt plug, making him whimper. His ass was clenching and unclenching, trying to come, trying to do something… to no avail. Bruce reduced the vibrations to almost nothing, and watched Tony shudder. 

He wanted to cum and probably would’ve, but the bonds wouldn’t let him. 

Bruce took his hand and slid it along the encased body, hard and firm, gripping his ass, his groin, and then sliding the zipper open while he slid the butt plug out and looked at the stretched, reddened hole. His gloved fingers traced the rim, pressing in and teasing it. 

“More…” Tony moaned. 

“Shh…” Bruce warned. He kept teasing, sliding one finger in and then out, tracing the edge of his hole again. 

Finally Tony almost shouted. “Fuck! Quit teasing!” 

Bruce let out a tut tut sound and turned to his cabinet. He opened a drawer and returned a moment later to slide a harness over Tony’s head, attaching a thick plug to it and inserting in his mouth. He tightened it and Tony growled in protest. 

“Now you have something productive to do with that big mouth. Suck on that for a while, work on your technique…” 

Tony growled again but as Bruce began to play with his ass again, he let out another soft whimper. Bruce bent down, licking the edges he’d been teasing and then thrusting his tongue deep. Tony bucked and Bruce held him there while he feasted on his ass, licking, biting and shoving his tongue inside until Tony’s hole was wet and his cock was a dark red. 

He slid behind him, and with one thrust, shoved his thick meat deep into Tony’s tight, hot body. Tony let out a whimper and then just lay there, taking every hard thrust Bruce gave him, using the chains to swing his body, slamming deep inside with every swing. He could hear Tony sucking on the gag with abandon, working the gag as he would a cock and he smiled. His gloved hand fondled the man’s genitals and Tony almost stopped breathing for a moment. 

“You want it, don’t you…” purred the Bat. 

Tony nodded, almost hysterically. 

Bruce slowly undid the bonds and began to fuck him fast and hard again, building the orgasm to a fast and violent peak. 

Tony let out a long muffled wail and his cock sprayed the floor under him, then he just lay there, shaking while Bruce continued to abuse his ass until he shoved deep and filled him with cum. 

Bruce stepped back, panting. Then he massaged Tony’s ass, loving how it looked, all dripping wet. He smiled to himself, then took out a small vial of liquid and poured a few drops on Tony’s still half-erect cock. 

Within a minute, the cock was rock hard again and Tony was thrashing in his bonds. Batman leaned over, licking Tony’s ear and neck and then growled in his ear. “I just dosed you with an aphrodisiac that will keep that cock hard and aching for hours. I’m going to breed this ass,” he shoved three of his gloved fingers deep inside Tony, churning them around, “…until you’re swimming in cum. Until it fills your belly…” 

Tony let out a whimper and Bruce loosened his gag so he could breathe. 

“You’re mad,” Tony gasped incredulously. 

“It’s often been said…” Bruce smiled and then put a couple drops of the serum on his own cock. The heat and itch began and he almost hissed at the speed with which his cock hardened. 

“You and I are going to have a very good night…” he promised, kissing Stark hard again, loving every contour and corner of his mouth. He shoved his tongue inside, tasting him and then turned. “Now, perhaps a different gag…” 

He found a spider gag and slid it into the harness, opening Stark’s mouth wide and keeping it like that. Then he washed his cock and shoved it wet into Stark’s mouth. He slapped his ass hard. 

“Come on, use that tongue or I’ll fuck you and make you clean me.” 

Tony’s tongue began working up and down his shaft and he smiled, loving the feel of it. He felt like Tony needed some added stimulus, though, so he backed up, grabbed a large steel hook and slid the blunt end into Tony’s ass, attaching the hook to a chain and holding it like a rein. He slid his cock back into Tony’s mouth, jerking on the hook whenever Tony wasn’t working him well enough. 

Tony learned quickly, the man wasn’t a genius for nothing. 

When Bruce’s cock wanted something more, he slid back, and then without taking the hook out, thrust his cock back inside Tony. 

Tony let out a cry, then a groan as Bruce began fucking him with the hook inside. 

He leaned down, and said in his harsh voice, “I wonder how much more I could shove up your ass while I fuck you, and maybe, by the end of the night, you’ll be a lot looser than when we started…” 

Then he chuckled darkly. 

* * *

In his long, sordid past, Tony’d had the pleasure – and displeasure – of wading through most kinds of sex and sexual depravities. Batman, however, was steadily dragging him into new waters. Well, not completely new or uncharted territory but Tony hadn’t really allowed things to go this far. Not in years. Not when things weren’t done on his own terms. 

Perhaps that was why this was, most likely, the most mind-blowing sex ever. 

Not to mention the most overwhelming. 

His body was shaking and trembling. Whatever the Bat had done made his dick unnaturally hard and his mind was getting hazy in the aftermath of his orgasm and the continuing assault on his senses. He knew he could protest although he couldn’t really fight, but did he really want to chance ending this? 

No, he didn’t. 

He could barely feel his fingers anymore. His ass was getting a bit numb from the abuse; that comfortable, warm, steady place where he could do a lot – and he was certain the Bat would stretch him beyond anything he had ever experienced. Figuratively and literally. 

The guy kept thrusting into him with the hook still inside; Tony recognized the shape, the hardness, the curve against his spine. The Bat grunted, slamming into him harder, shifting the hook, then moved the hand from Tony’s hip to his backside and suddenly he felt a finger pushing in, stretching, drawing him further open, making him hope he could close his mouth because the sounds this was threatening to draw out of him were not easy to hold in. The gag still firmly in place, it was almost too easy to pant in cool air and every sound flew out of his throat unhindered and unstoppable. 

His ass tried to clench although he knew it would be better to relax. Once he did, the finger pulled again, rubbing the inside of the wall, the hook feeling like it would leave a dent in his spine and the thick cock grazed his prostate, bringing him so close, making him want to come. 

Tony’s legs were shaking too hard to not notice by now. No amount of workout was going to keep him standing through this and the Bat probably noticed, pulling out suddenly. 

“Are you going to fall over?” he asked. 

Tony tried to sound out a ‘fuck you’ but it didn’t really come out right. 

The chains eased on his hands and the other man pushed him down, onto his knees on the hard floor. He didn’t see it, of course, but he thought he was maybe being released. For the time being he was too busy rediscovering most of his limbs to actually take advantage of his freedom. 

He heard steps and then the scraping sound of something being moved. Tony took a few steadying breaths then brought his hands up to the harness on his head that kept that infernal gag in place. 

“Don’t touch it,” came a sharp reminder that he wasn’t alone. 

Tony would have given him a defiant look and didn’t move his fingers. His neck was suddenly grasped, hard, the hand squeezing in warning. Tony grabbed at the hand instead, the glove firm beneath his PVC covered grip. He reached out blindly, finding the other man’s face. It figured he was still wearing his mask. The small touch grounded him slightly, as if proving it was Batman and not some stranger impersonating him. He was safe – sort of. 

“On your hands and knees,” the Bat commanded, letting go of his throat. 

Tony wondered if he was going to be asked to say ‘wuff’ next and wag his tail. Speaking of tails… 

The Bat grabbed the hook still embedded deep in his body, pulling his ass up. Tony didn’t feel like trying his luck and resisting. He was moved a small distance, over something that felt like a very low, slender vaulting horse or something. When he lay on top of it his shins and forearms lay flat on the floor – which seemed to be the position the Bat preferred. 

Tony decided they weren’t in the Stark Tower anymore when his forearms and shins were tied to the floor with some very conveniently placed straps, leaving him spread out and secured into position. The buck was padded enough to not hurt his chest and he could almost relax… 

Chains were being moved, probably along railings in the ceiling or from one spot to another. Soon enough the hook was attached again, making him arc his back just slightly although there was nowhere to go. He heard the other man walking around again and tried turning his head to follow the sound, to determine what he was up to. Now that he didn’t have to focus on standing he could expand his attention a little past his body. 

He heard the sound of a door, maybe a cabinet or something like that, then the steps came closer and he felt something prodding his ass beside the hook. Two gloved fingers slid in almost effortlessly then pulled him open and allowed something else to slide in – something longer and smoother. The Bat left it there and Tony heard running water, then felt a hand on the straps, releasing the spider gag. 

“Drink before you get dehydrated,” the other man said and offered him a straw. Tony hesitated but then figured he could have been poisoned over ten times by now and he tasted just water as he sucked on the straw. After he was done he lay his head back down – then jerked slightly as something swelled inside his ass; an inflatable toy. A small pause dragged out before it expanded slightly once more and the Bat was very close to him, caressing his flank again, then the rim of his stretched ass, making him whine. The toy grew again and Tony had to breathe hard, to focus. His cock was still rock hard, not naturally, the pulses slow and hot. 

A hand settled on his face, turning it slightly then he smelled arousal and felt the wet head of the other man’s cock being presented to him again. He tried moving away but was kept firmly in place. It traced his lips as Tony objected by not opening his mouth. “It’s clean,” the Bat said, a shade of annoyance in his voice. “Open your mouth or I’ll pry it open and you won’t close it again before we’re done.” 

Tony guessed the man would do just that so he took him in, bobbing his head slightly, sighing at the familiar feel. Not for long, though, before his ass was stretched again. 

“It feels like cheating, opening you up like that,” the Bat mused, stroking the base of his cock as Tony sucked the tip, playing with his tongue against the slit and the head, then down the sensitive underside. “Maybe I should let you close up again, then start over.” 

Tony moaned, he couldn’t help it – then hoped it wasn’t an affirmative because he couldn’t take it. Then again, the Bat had mentioned the drug would last a couple hours… 

The toy had either reached maximum capacity or the Bat was done playing because he moved away, leaving Tony’s mouth free and empty. He deflated the toy a bit then pulled it out, as well as the hook. He rummaged around the space for a moment then scooted in front of Tony again, offering him his cock briefly before tapping something against his cheek. It smelled like rubber but the shape and texture were rougher than that of a usual dildo. Like there were small ridges and spikes around it, blunt, firm and short. Tony automatically thought of it dragging against his sensitive prostate and he almost came right there. 

It was dragged to his lips next and Tony tentatively explored the new toy with his tongue, finding it very thick, almost too big to take in his mouth but he was good at relaxing his jaw although after tonight he might feel tense and bruised for a week. The Bat didn’t move the toy, letting him do the work, then eventually groaned as if jealous and pulled Tony’s head harshly back to his own cock, sliding it all the way to the back of his throat, holding himself still until Tony had to breathe. He pulled back then allowed Tony to play with the toy for a bit longer before he reached over and Tony felt the spiky monster push against his ass. 

The head pushed in slightly, almost painful, then the Bat rotated it slightly and Tony’s hips bucked, almost dislocating his hip. He moaned shamelessly and the Bat kept moving the toy, dragging the short spikes against his rim and the inside of his hole, pumping it back and forth. Tony tried riding it, his cock finding little stimulation against the end of the buck beneath him and he shuddered, feeling like he was coming but not much of anything came out of his still-hard cock. It hurt even while being the sweetest feeling. 

As he shook and shivered, the Bat pulled the toy back then returned it properly slicked, pushing it slowly further and further in. Even in the aftershocks it felt divine against his prostate and inner walls, making Tony moan deep in his chest. It was big, too, stretching him, filling him… 

The other man kept pushing it back and forth, slowly and rhythmically, then moved behind him, hard cock briefly slapping against Tony’s ass before he was lining himself up and fuck, okay, that hurt a little. Tony pressed his jaw shut and tried to relax, the aphrodisiac and post-orgasmic exhaustion fighting a steady battle inside him. The cock finally pushed in beside the toy, stopping. A deep, satisfied groan met his ears as the Bat took his pleasure. 

“I see why you enjoyed this so much. It feels divine.” Then the Bat began to move, slowly, just an inch or so, giving himself friction and leaving Tony with much less to savor yet it was still good. Even the pain of the stretch was fading a little and the heat began to gather once more as the other man kept bucking into his body, harder and faster. Tony wondered if it hurt, the friction against the toy – or if it was what he was looking for. 

It took a while but eventually the Bat came, shifting the toy this time, making Tony clench and triggering the other’s release. He slapped his ass hard once, as if in thanks, then started moving again after a while. It didn’t seem like he had gone soft in between. 

“Are you sure you couldn’t have just popped us some Viagra?” Tony asked, finding his voice again. 

“Viagra is for old men.” 

“Ha ha,” Tony rolled his eyes then shifted slightly, noting once again that he had nowhere to go. 

“Your mouth is running again.” 

“Then why don’t you –” Tony caught himself just in time. Telling Bat to shut it for him was just inviting another horrible thing in his mouth, filling it or stretching it open beyond comfort. 

A gloved hand squeezed his ass tightly; whether it was praise or a first look at a new punishment, Tony couldn’t tell. He had a feeling he would find out soon, though. 

* * *

Bruce squeezed Tony’s ass, kneading the flesh thoughtfully. 

“Maybe if you had something else to think about, you’d talk less…” he mused. 

He went and got some heavy lube and rubbed it over his glove then slowly slid his fingers into Tony’s body, one at a time until three were inside him, rather easily, too. 

“You do stretch nicely,” Bruce complimented. “I wonder if there’s a limit…” 

He felt Tony’s body tense at his tone, and then he added a fourth finger and pushed it in. Tony groaned and Bruce slid it around, massaging the walls of his ass, stretching it out a bit more. 

“Oh… my…” Tony couldn’t even finish. “What are you…?” 

Bruce began pushing his thumb in along side his fingers. His hands were not small, and with the gloves… he got stuck around the widest part and Tony’s breathing hitched. 

“You… can’t…” 

“I think you need to have more of a positive outlook,” he chided Tony. “I’m pretty sure you can do this…” 

“Pretty… sure…” 

Bruce pushed a bit harder, adding more lube. He slid a bit deeper and Tony whimpered. “Too much…” 

“I will muzzle you if you don’t stop,” Bruce warned. He slid his hand back out, making Tony sigh. But he just spread Tony’s legs wider, locking them in place, then slid his fingers back inside him, working the thumb in farther this time. His hand got stuck again, but Bruce knew he could get it in… 

“Relax.” 

“I… can’t…” 

“RELAX!” Bruce growled. “Push out at me.” 

Tony pushed like he was going to have a bowel movement and that was all it took. Bruce’s gloved hand pushed inside and Tony let out a long wail, his sweating body heaving as Bruce’s hand worked inside him and Tony’s body closed around his wrist. 

“You really need to see this. I’m so glad I’m taping this.” Bruce was almost drooling. His hand turned and he moved it very slightly in and out. 

Tony wailed again, shaking. “Too… full…” he protested. His cock was jerking. 

“Your cock loves it…” 

Bruce moved his hand around, twisting it inside Tony’s body and he reached down with his other hand and stroked his own cock. It took two jerks and he shot all over Tony’s body, growling happily as he did. 

He began to pull his hand almost out of Tony, only to shove it back in, making Tony’s whole body jerk and the man himself began to babble incoherently. Every thrust of his hand seemed to drive Tony over the edge and his cock began to jerk again, weakly dribbling but climaxing none the less. 

Bruce kept thrusting his hand in and out, the depraved sloppy sound almost making him mad with lust. He dragged Tony’s orgasm out until the man suddenly passed out, his body still jerking. 

Bruce pulled his hand slowly from Tony’s body, then thrust his own cock inside with a large dildo, fucking him one last time. Tony’s body was slack, but his ass was trying to tighten again, the muscles spasming around him. 

Tony came to halfway through and he moaned, almost brokenly. “Can’t… no more…” 

Bruce shoved inside him then after a bit, pulled the dildo out and just fucked him, knowing that Tony’s ass trying to revert to its normal size was probably exquisitely painful, especially while being fucked. 

When he finally came the last time, he had barely any cum left, but he pulled out slightly, painting his hole before shoving it back in. 

Tony was spent. 

Bruce untied him, and then very slowly he undid the suit. When Stark was naked he carried him to the elevator and rose up to his suite. He carried him to the bath and soaked with him, washing him carefully, holding him in his arms. Tony leaned against his shoulder, letting out soft whimpers as Bruce’s hand cleaned his tender hole. 

Bruce picked him up, drying him off then carrying him to his bed. He gave him some sport drink then put water beside his bed. He went back to the bathroom, taking off the cowl and showering quickly. Then he shut the lights off and went to join Stark in bed. 

He slid his arms around him, holding him against his strong, naked body. 

He almost wanted to shove inside him once more… in his bed… like they were lovers… 

Tony’s hand moved to rest on his strong thigh as he spooned up behind the exhausted man. 

“Tony.” 

“Hmmm?” the man was still awake, barely. 

“You still owe me a car.” 

* * *

It was as if someone had jump-started his brain all of a sudden. Tony’s eyes flew open and he stared at the dark room, figuring things out, putting it all together… At that same moment he realized he could feel the skin of Batman’s exposed face against his shoulder. He considered that, all of it, then closed his eyes again and huffed a breath of air into the pillow before allowing sleep to claim him once more. 

Come morning, he hadn’t forgotten. Those six words haunted him and were at the front of his mind as he stirred. He was alone in bed, his body sore from jaw to shoulders to abs and from ass to legs but he dismissed that for now. He sat up carefully, scanning the room. Not the Tower, just as he had decided at some point last night. 

He slowly got up, not finding his own clothes so he threw on what he found in a wardrobe. They were a bit big for him, cut for a man taller and wider than himself but every garment was of excellent quality and he smiled to himself as he stepped out onto the living room. 

Batman stood at the open window, without his cloak but otherwise in full armor once more. Tony sauntered over to him, his movements a bit restrained but he knew the other man would notice and cherish that little detail. After all, it was his handiwork. 

The dark-rimmed eyes regarded Tony as he approached. Tony met his gaze, stopping in front of him, then slowly reached up with his hands to undo the cowl, to see what he had missed last night. The Bat’s hands shot up and stopped him from doing what he wanted. 

Tony allowed a pout to reach his lips. “Come on, I think we’re beyond this now, Mr. Wayne.” 

The other man’s expression didn’t change. 

“Is this how we’re going to do this?” Tony raised an eyebrow. “I’m fucking Batman, not Bruce Wayne? Maybe you’re every bit as mad –” 

He was cut off by a hand on his throat, body pressed back against the glass and that stern mouth landing on his, tracing every sore spot with his free hand as he once again claimed all rights to Tony’s mouth. After that he disappeared like a shadow in sunlight, leaving Tony leaning there, catching his breath and wondering how to get home. 

* * *

It happened that the Bat had left him with his phone so he got home just fine. J.A.R.V.I.S. hadn’t been all that concerned about the strange sexual abduction and Tony decided to have a talk with him later. Or maybe he didn’t need to, seeing as his AI had reacted just as he had hoped he would: by not interfering. 

The next few days Tony kept himself busy with Stark Industries related matters. Pepper was breathing down his neck about a few things he needed to put his name on and he needed to gather his thoughts. In the end, though, he had known what he was going to do in the first few hours after he left the Bat’s little playhouse and it was only a matter of putting two and two together. 

It was a Friday afternoon when Tony drove up to the gates of Wayne Manor. The intercom buzzed and asked him to state his name and business. “I’m here to see Mr. Wayne,” he announced. “Either you open the gate or I hack it.” 

The gate opened a moment later and he drove the car into the yard, parking in front of the main doors. He had just gotten out of the car and begun to climb the stairs when the door opened and a young, slender man stepped out, giving him a hard look when they saw each other. 

Something clicked in Tony’s head. A smile stretched over his lips. “Wonder Boy,” he said teasingly, nodding his head. It wasn’t going to win him any points but Robin hadn’t liked Iron Man and he doubted he was going to like Tony in his off-time either. 

An older man appeared in the doorway; Alfred Pennyworth, Tony recalled. 

“I have something for Mr. Wayne,” Tony stated needlessly. A few seconds later Bruce appeared in the doorway, looking so… ordinary. To see him in real clothes, without a mask, without the armor, made him appear almost like a different person entirely; a man Tony had met in the past but hadn’t actually known all that well. Tony tossed him the keys to his car which Bruce caught with perfect reflexes. “I know it’s not the same, but… this is a newer model and I tweaked the engine just for you,” Tony informed him, walking the rest of the way up to the door. 

Bruce cocked his head, looking at the car over Tony’s shoulder then moved his hazel eyes back to him. “You shouldn’t be here,” he noted then. 

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Iron Man destroyed your car. That actually ended up on a few news-related sites. Now, I would be a horrible superhero if I didn’t at least try to make amends to my fellow playboy, right? We need to stick together.” He waited for a few beats and saw Bruce’s lips twitch. 

Those same lips… 

“Also,” Tony went on, stepping closer, “thanks for inviting me in,” he lowered his voice and smiled, then nodded at Alfred; the man had such a knowing look in his eyes that he had to be aware of what exactly was going on. “Mr. Pennyworth.” 

“Mr. Stark,” Alfred moved aside to let him pass although Bruce hadn’t moved an inch. “Welcome to Wayne Manor. I hope you enjoy your stay.” 

“I’m sure I will,” Tony smiled, sliding in, brushing against Bruce as he did. So different from Kevlar but Tony had come as himself, without the armor – although okay, he had an armor in the trunk of Bruce’s new car, just in case, although that wasn’t the reason for him being here; it was to finally understand this thing between him and Batman – him and Bruce Wayne. 

Indeed, they had a lot in common, and while that had the potential to make everything difficult between them, it had made things quite easy so far. Batman’s little confession had just simplified it even more, stripping off an extra layer of unnecessary mysticism between them. 

* * *

Bruce looked at Tony and shook his head. 

“I don’t recall inviting you here.” 

“Your actions have practically cemented my invitation,” Tony replied. He looked at Bruce, seeing how he stood there, so strong and yet… without his armor… a bit unsure of himself. 

“Let’s take the car for a drive,” Bruce finally replied. He slid into a leather jacket that hugged every inch of his muscular frame and pulled on some leather driving gloves. 

“Have a good time, Master Bruce, Mr. Stark.” 

“Thank you, Alfred. We will,” Tony replied with a charming smile. 

Bruce just walked out to the new car and got in. Tony got in on the other side and they made their way down the winding driveway. 

“Where are we going?” Tony asked. 

“Somewhere a bit more… private.” 

“Oh?” 

“Yeah.” Bruce smiled slightly and drove faster. Tony just smiled and sat back. 

They drove to a little inn, about an hour outside of Gotham. There was a small restaurant that had the best French food Bruce had sampled outside of France. 

They ordered a big meal and dove right in when it arrived, Tony sampling the wine that he’d ordered and making a slight face. 

“Not to your liking?” 

“Not sweet enough.” 

“Sweet wine is later.” 

“I like my wine sweet.” 

“Then get some,” Bruce replied, smiling. 

Tony ordered his own wine and Bruce took a taste. It was sweet, too sweet for him. “I guess I’m sweet enough.” 

“Oh yeah. You’re really sweet,” Tony rolled his eyes and Bruce tapped his hand with his fork. 

“You don’t think I’m sweet?” 

“Many adjectives come to mind when I think of you. Sweet isn’t one of them.” 

“Might have to punish you for that insolence,” Bruce said mildly, but there was a hint of steel in his tone and Tony froze for a brief moment. 

Bruce traced Tony’s finger with his then took a bite of his food. It was a good meal and he was hoping he could use the energy from it for afterwards. 

“Your cabin is ready for you, Mr. Wayne,” the man who owned the inn said. There were private cabins behind the inn, very secluded and quiet. 

“Thank you.” 

He didn’t even look at Tony, just perused the dessert menu. “Shall we get some dessert for here? Or have it sent to the cabin?” 

“I’m… pretty full right now,” Tony replied slowly. 

Bruce smiled, and looked him in the eyes. His smile was almost feral. “I can guarantee you’ll be much fuller by the end of the night…” he all but growled. 

It was about as subtle as grabbing Tony Stark by the balls and squeezing, right there in the restaurant, but Bruce did nothing like that. He simply raised his hand, then formed a fist rather deliberately, smiling. 

His fists were large, and he knew exactly what Tony Stark was thinking. Because it was what he was thinking. How, this time, he would shove his hand inside the man, then clench his fist and work it in and out… and watch how Stark came all over himself. 

It would be… a night to remember. 

* * *

Bruce Wayne wasn’t a very subtle man and Tony saw much of himself in him. Perhaps that was why every little remark was clear as day to him. 

As they wrapped up dinner and got up to go see that cabin he had heard mentioned, Tony wondered why they hadn’t stayed at Wayne Manor. Surely Bruce had more privacy in his own home than here? Perhaps the problem was that he didn’t want Tony to be there, although that would be ridiculous since it had been Bruce’s choice to unmask himself. Tony fully expected a full tour of the Wayne grounds soon after this, and he couldn’t wait to see the Bat’s digs. 

The cabin they entered was nice and Tony gave it a brief once-over. He heard the door close firmly – too firmly for it not to be another subtle hint – then turned to look at Bruce. The man looked good, even with that expression that had Batman written all over it now that Tony stopped to analyze it. 

It just looked out of place without the cowl. 

“What?” Bruce asked after a while. 

“It’s weird,” Tony said, stepping over to him, tugging him in for a kiss. 

It was Bruce who pushed him back, a hand on Tony’s jaw. “Weird?” 

“Don’t tell me it isn’t,” Tony met his eyes. “No cowl. No smell of Kevlar. Don’t you feel naked without it?” 

“Would you prefer me that way?” 

A smile played on Tony’s lips. “Can’t say before I’ve sampled the… new goods.” He attempted to get another kiss in but the hand was still on his jaw and okay, Bruce was pretty strong even without the armor. Sometimes Tony forgot that not everyone had their abilities enhanced by a suit of advanced technology. 

Bruce narrowed his eyes slightly, as if to read a meaning within a meaning. 

Tony rolled his eyes. “It’s not rocket science; I’ve gotten used to being bossed around by the Bat, so excuse me for not falling right into that mindset when he’s not present. Sort of.” 

The narrowed eyes didn’t lose their intensity. “You’re pushing it.” 

“Good,” Tony agreed. 

“You might not enjoy where that leads.” 

“I respectfully disagree,” Tony quipped back. “After all, you’ve been very considerate about my enjoyment.” 

A cool smile played on Bruce’s lips. “You mean, the Bat has.” 

“Don’t tell me Pointy Ears is the fuzzy one. Also, you’re bruising my jaw, so unless you want me to go back to the car and put on the suit so that I can punch you –” 

Bruce pulled him into a kiss so fast Tony almost bit his own tongue. Tony’s gasp of surprise was turned against him and Bruce’s tongue invaded his mouth, teeth clashing as Tony attempted to catch up. It was either that or focusing on what else was going on, which was his body being pushed backwards, hitting something solid a moment later. He tried to memorize the layout then opened his eyes to glance upwards. 

They had just moved over to the stairs leading to the second floor and Tony’s back was currently digging into the high banister that reached all the way to the ceiling from the top of each step, creating a sort of a wall between the stairs and the rest of the room. 

Bruce’s hands left him momentarily and Tony heard the unmistakable snap of a belt being harshly tugged out of the loops. He had to laugh, unable to help it, and that broke the rough kiss that left the inside of his mouth feeling just as bruised as his chin was probably going to be. 

“Are you going to bend me over and spank me with your belt?” Tony asked with mirth twinkling in his eyes. “That is very original.” 

“Sometimes the classics work. You should know,” Bruce replied. “Turn around.” 

“Uh-huh. I think not,” Tony leaned back steadily against the banister. It wasn’t that he didn’t want this – it had nothing to do with that. Nor was it about defying the other man just because he wasn’t dressed the same as during their previous encounters. Truth be told, Tony wasn’t certain what sparked the resistance. Maybe he just wanted to be taken down a notch because he had no doubts this man could do it. Tony wouldn’t have a chance to go back to the car for his suit and that was the beauty of it; there was no way out but he could pretend like that wasn’t the truth. 

A growl met his ears, the tone almost perfect, striking a chord in places he didn’t even know could feel vibration. Tony closed his eyes without thinking to savor the moment – which of course was a big mistake. In a heartbeat he had been grabbed, yanked around and pushed chest first against the banister. He struggled, trying to slide to the side while keeping the weight away from his chest. His attempt to protect the arc reactor from the pressure left him open, of course, and Bruce exploited the weakness; he lifted one knee up, and being the taller of the two he wedged it easily between Tony’s feet and pushed it painfully up against his crotch. 

While Tony was trying to find his balance and not crush his balls, Bruce used the distraction to yank one of his wrists up and tie it around a slender pillar of wood that formed a part of the banister. The knee lowered slightly, leaving Tony to tug on his hand to wriggle it free. 

Bruce’s hands flew lower efficiently, attacking Tony’s own belt, undoing and releasing it from the loops in a few steady pulls. Tony expected his free hand to soon join the first and tried to move it away, rolling to the side. A hand grabbed the edge of his jeans, though, stopping him, dragging him back to position. Bruce pressed against his back, breaths heavy and warm even on the skin of Tony’s heated neck. His teeth dug into the flesh, vicious and most definitely leaving an array of marks. If Tony grunted, he certainly didn’t mean to do it. 

Once again he found the other man exploiting his distraction, jerking down his jeans and underwear, hard, leaving his ass and the backs of his thighs exposed. No sooner was that accomplished than Tony felt his own belt smacking into his skin, making him jump and throw his free hand back to defend the stinging area. 

He shouldn’t have been surprised that this was exactly what Bruce had been waiting for. Tony really needed to work on not being manipulated so easily. His wrist was grabbed and twisted back, making him bend forward from the pressure. The other hand still tied to the banister, he was utterly defenseless and the next strike from the belt reminded him how exactly that was going to end. 

Tony hissed and tried to move away, only to be gifted with another smack that went a little sideways by the feel of it. Bruce played with the belt for a moment, doubling it, then delivered the next few strikes at the back of Tony’s thighs. “Fuck!” Tony snapped. “Okay, I’m sorry for… whatever. Can I lick your shoes in apology?” 

That got him another hard smack across the ass then he heard the belt drop to the floor. “Not my kink, Stark,” Bruce noted and brought his hand to his heated, painful skin, tracing, squeezing and scratching slightly, making it better and worse at the same time. “Now be a good boy and stay put.” 

With that he disappeared from Tony’s view – and of course Tony didn’t stay put; as soon as the other man exited the room Tony was yanking his captured wrist free, swearing and muttering while he tugged the belt open from around his wrist. Once free he looked around, moving to pick up his pants but that only reminded him of how painful his ass would be rubbing against the fabric. It wasn’t as if his plan was to leave. He was simply testing limits and a few spankings weren’t going to have him obeying orders from – 

“I told you to stay put,” Bruce’s voice drifted over. 

“I don’t listen very well,” Tony replied, glancing at him, taking a step backwards while trying not to trip on his pants. 

Bruce didn’t need to move fast to catch up with him; he calmly walked over, eyes pinning Tony down, testing just as Tony was testing him, then finally he stopped in front of him, almost chest to chest. “Take off your clothes,” he commanded. 

Tony hesitated. That was the goal, sure, and he would be more than happy to, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to do it just because he was being told to do it. “If I do, what’s in it for me?” 

Bruce raised an eyebrow. Part of Tony waited for him to do the hand-to-fist gesture again but he didn’t. “We don’t have to do this. Any of this,” the other man finally went on. 

Okay, that was unfair. Tony let him know that with his burning gaze as he kicked off his pants and started to undo his shirt. Once that was done he tried to toe off his shoes and socks but had to bend down to get them off. He had known he wasn’t going to get up from that, and that’s why Bruce’s hand on his shoulder wasn’t a shock. Nor was the other hand that moved to undo Bruce’s finely pressed pants and pull out his semi-hard cock. While he held it there, as if on display and not offering, the other hand moved from his shoulder to the back of Tony’s head, guiding him in. 

Tony obliged because this had never been about skipping sex. It was a power-play that he had already lost during their first encounter but who could blame him for testing Bruce’s limits every now and then? To see how far he was ready to go… 

His mouth found the tip of the cock, brushing it with his lips then he ducked lower, past Bruce’s hand to his balls, nipping on them softly. Above his face, Bruce began to stroke himself and didn’t correct Tony just yet. Tony tongued him for a bit then sought to go a bit further back but the pants obstructed his reach and he huffed, moving his hands up to deal with the offending material. Bruce’s grip tugged on his hair, hard, pulling him back then pressed the head of his dick to Tony’s lips and once he was granted entrance, pushed it deeper and deeper until Tony had him to the hilt and his brain attempted to bypass the last of the gag reflex he had left. 

Tony moved his eyes up, finding Bruce’s eyes riveted on him, his mouth still a hard line, pleasure not too apparent. Tony swallowed, just to see a flicker of something, then had to try and move back because he needed to breathe and swallow properly, to get that itch off the back of his throat… 

Bruce didn’t let him at first which made Tony sink his blunt nails in his calf. That was a sign and Bruce guided him all the way off his cock, tugging his head back as Tony inhaled a few times and swallowed testily, trying not to cough. 

“Bitch,” Tony muttered after a bit. 

“I was under the impression you gave great head,” Bruce mocked. 

“You haven’t figured that out by now?” 

“I find your performance lacking a bit right now.” 

“Why don’t you go find yourself a nice blow-up doll if you want to go straight to throat fucking?” Tony snapped back. 

Bruce smiled. “I’m finding I like you much better gagged.” 

Which led Tony to wonder what exactly this cabin was usually used for, and what its features included. He hadn’t seen a welcome brochure anywhere. 

With an annoyed twitch of his lips Tony looked up at Bruce then at his cock. “Give me that,” he ordered. 

Bruce chuckled and pulled Tony closer by his hair, sinking his flesh deep in Tony’s willing mouth again. It was easier now, Tony’s concentration tight and only faltering when he felt the other hand join the first then slide to the side, framing half of his face as if in some fucked up embrace. The hips flexed, slowly, giving Tony time to get used to it, to decline the natural instincts about gagging and blocked airways. The hand on his cheek caressed his face while the other remained hard in his hair, controlling him, making a statement. 

Tony liked making statements, too, and felt his own body responding, his cock jerking and apprehension rising in his chest. After all, things had been promised and although Tony wasn’t certain he was totally up for being fisted again so soon, he knew he wouldn’t have it in him to turn it down should it come to that. 

Bruce knew this, too. 

* * *

Bruce knew that Tony wanted to be taken down. Not by Batman this time; he was pushing, wanting to see if Bruce Wayne had it in him to put him down. 

What he didn’t realize was that Bruce Wayne was the one who liked this. Batman…he could go either way, but it was Bruce who loved the smell of blood and sweat, who liked to hear his lover wail as he was pushed past the point of no return, who loved to feel the body come apart under his hands. 

And he was going to do that to Stark. 

He picked Stark up from where he was sucking him and walked to the four poster bed. He tied his wrists and ankles to the corners and then took special care to make sure he couldn’t get loose. 

He stroked his hair, smiling. 

Tony looked so very sexy like that. Just lying there, waiting for him. Accepting whatever was going to come his way. 

He pulled out a bag from the closet. Inside were toys he’d left here before. This was _his_ cabin. His hideaway when he wanted to be away from Gotham. He attached some chains to hooks high on the walls and let them dangle. He would use those later. He also took out some heavy floggers and laid them out against the wall, but he continued to dig. 

He found the serum, which he put on the table, then he found a gag with a large dildo attached. He put that over Tony’s mouth and slid the dildo in. “Give that tongue something to do to take your mind off of what I’m going to do to you.” 

He pulled out some very long PVC gloves, ribbed and textured. 

Tony’s eyes were glued to those gloves. 

Bruce found some industrial lubricant and put the gloves and lube on the bed between Tony’s legs. Stark’s ass was already spasming, just imagining what was going to happen. Bruce’s cock was hard and he lubed himself rather sloppily. He slid up between Tony’s legs. 

“I guess I’d better take you now, before you’re too loose to get me off properly.” He commented. He thrust inside in one smooth movement, making Tony choke for a moment. He glared up at him but as Bruce began to fuck him slow and deep, his eyes closed and he began to groan. 

Bruce slid his hand over Tony’s weeping cock and began to jerk him in time to his thrusts. In… out… in… out… Tony’s head began to move from side to side, his thighs tensing. Bruce knew it felt good and he wanted Tony to enjoy this. He kept slow-fucking him until they were both ready to shoot then he slid his hands under the other man and lifted him slightly. He began to thrust hard and fast and Tony whimpered as his cock sprayed his own stomach. Bruce just kept thrusting throughout his orgasm, dragging it out, then he shoved deep and came inside him. 

He panted for a moment, then slowly pulled out. 

“Now that the romance is out of the way….” he commented lightly. 

He took some serum and added it to Tony’s cock and his own. Tony began to shudder almost immediately and Bruce growled as the chemicals made his cock grow and ache. 

Then he took some wooden clothespins and began attaching them to Tony’s nipples, creating a trail all the way down his chest and stomach. He attached them all to a string and then smiled. Tony had begun to suck on the gag rather noticeably. 

Bruce slid the gloves on, using the ribbed fingers to tease the red opening of Tony’s ass and push some lubricant inside. Tony whimpered, as though he could tell what was coming. In a way he could…but he had never actually been fisted like this, Bruce was pretty sure. 

He began the way he had last time, working in his fingers, and then slowly adding his thumb. There was a lot of lube and the thumb slid in easier, and when Bruce’s hand slid inside him, Tony seemed surprised that it had happened so fast. Bruce smiled and turned on the TV fixed to the wall. There was a perfect shot of the bed and his arm, disappearing into Tony’s ass. Tony looked, looked again, and his cock dribbled some cum. He seemed stunned. 

“Now the fun begins,” Bruce promised. 

Inside Tony’s body, he began to gather his fingers into a fist. Tony whimpered and began to shake as he felt his walls tighten around Bruce’s large hand. Then Bruce began to move it back and forth inside him, pulling it almost out and slowly pushing it back inside. 

Tony’s eyes were wide and then they closed as though he could ignore what was happening. 

“Going to stretch out that tight hole and ruin it for anything but what I want in there.” Bruce growled, almost like the Bat’s voice. He slid his fist back and forth and as it got easier, he pulled it farther out until it rested on the rim then suddenly popped out. Tony let out a sigh but Bruce just shoved it back in, making Tony wail. 

After that, he pulled out his fist every time, punching it back into the hole that couldn’t close in time. All you could hear was the sound of him violating Tony’s ass, the sucking pop of his fist and Tony’s whimpers and cries through the gag. The TV showed every punch and how the hole grew wider and looser with every punch. 

Tony’s cock had sprayed itself dry, but the pool on his stomach showed that he had orgasmed at least twice during his fisting. When Bruce finally pulled his fist out, Tony’s hole was slack. Tony looked at it, his eyes terrified. 

Bruce undid him then pulled him to his feet. He took him to the wall and chained him there by his wrists and ankles. 

Then he picked up a flogger and began to whip his ass, making Tony clench the ass that had to be pretty sore by now. Then he turned him to face him, chaining him again, and whipped his front, yanking the clothespins off with one pull then whipping the pinched flesh. 

Tony screamed and Bruce smiled. It was like music…. 

He flicked Tony’s nipples with his little floggers and Tony jerked with pain. His cock was still rock hard though. Bruce whipped Tony’s cock, making it dance and Tony shuddered. 

“That ass ready for more yet?” Bruce asked him. 

Tony shook his head, his eyes incredulous. What more could be done to him? 

Bruce brought out a small machine from the closet. On top he attached a large thick dildo. “I’d use a smaller one, but I want you to feel it and I doubt that ass can feel anything that isn’t massive right now.” 

He lubed it and set it up to penetrate Tony’s swollen ass that was still trying to close. Then he turned it on and watched as it began sliding up and down, fucking Tony relentlessly. 

Bruce knelt in front of the man and slid his mouth over Tony’s cock, licking it almost delicately and then sucking him. He knew it was unlikely Tony could actually have any semen left, but he could still orgasm and Bruce wanted to make him do that over and over until the man was a spent mess. 

Because nothing was sexier than Tony Stark when he was sated, Bruce had already come to that conclusion. 

* * *

In the middle of it all the only time when Tony wanted to safeword out of it was during the clothespins, which was ridiculous even for him. Maybe there were some trust issues between them, or it was getting a bit intense, and the man working his way down his chest attaching those insignificant little pinchers… Tony knew it was caused by the carved-in instinct to protect the arc reactor but Bruce stayed away from it and the scarred mass around it, leaving Tony to breathe through it the best he could with the dildo gag still stuffing his mouth and some of his throat. 

Come to think of it, they didn’t have a safeword, and Tony was in no real position to negotiate with the other man to relent. 

That wasn’t going to scare him. It wasn’t going to make him want to stop. Tony knew it was his pride talking, that he could take it – and maybe a small voice chanting that he could trust this man, which of course was just as absurd as the fact that they were doing this in the first place. 

Which wasn’t absurd at all, seeing as Bruce worked his hand inside him in record time, making Tony wonder if that serum of his actually relaxed some parts of him while making the others painfully hard. 

The TV on the wall was a nice touch. Not unlike things Tony had done in the past, yet not so much recently. There was only so much he could stomach after Afghanistan, although he would not admit it. Sure, he’d had sex and if it was in one of his houses, J.A.R.V.I.S. would record it. Yet Tony had issues with his body these days, not that he would admit to any of them, and it was more therapy than actual sexual enjoyment if he reviewed the tapes later. 

He had a lot of other things to focus on right now, though. Most of the time he couldn’t feel his ass, numbness taking over, then soreness, then a slight graze of knuckles over his prostate kicking things up a notch. 

Tony wondered if he could get bruises inside his rectum. The thought was almost amusing enough to make him laugh, but instead he felt like crying because he had no control over his body and the approaching orgasm seemed to only wind up for another more painful one. 

When it was over… it wasn’t over at all. Bruce may have withdrawn his hand but he wasn’t done, forcing Tony up and over to the wall. 

Tony’s ass was trying to close and that was painful. Not as painful as the moment the clothespins came off and the flogger was relentless although not as heavy-handed as it could have been; maybe he was being shown mercy. Well, some parts of him, because no sooner was that over that Bruce dug out a simple fucking machine and Tony thought he might actually cry at this point, feeling his ass being invaded again. The smooth rocking motion was nothing compared to a hand inside him, the familiar movement wringing out pleasure from him instead of texture or shape. And then Bruce knelt down and took his cock and Tony sobbed… 

Everything was going to overload and he wasn’t certain he could stay upright. His entire body shook and breathing was becoming a lot more difficult. 

Bruce took pity on him, getting up, undoing the gag and finally removing it. “Breathe, Tony,” he murmured. That didn’t go well at all. Tony’s entire body tensed, his jaw tight, eyes getting round and staring at nothing and Bruce must have noticed because he was right there, touching him, soothing him. “It’s okay. Was it something I said? You’re safe, Tony, it’s okay.” 

Tony came out of it eventually, brain engaging once more and he was still standing there, still okay, breathing easier and Bruce was big and strong next to him, not hurting him, not trying to steal the arc reactor. Tony blinked and met Bruce’s eyes. The other man nodded then leaned forward and they kissed although Tony was feeling a bit too numb and slack at the same time. Then Bruce slid down again, taking his cock back into his mouth and Tony knew he was right on the edge of tears, body still shaking from exhaustion although that damn serum made sure his pleasure was still peaked and his cock hard. 

Bruce gripped his hips then slid down one leg, releasing its chains and hoisting it up over his shoulder, taking some of Tony’s weight, effectively spreading him further open. It also allowed the fucking machine a slightly different angle which made him jerk and shake and Tony wasn’t certain if it was possible that he was coming again but he hung in there for what seemed like minutes, the pleasure coiling inside him and his muscles spasming, eyes burning and mouth open since he just couldn’t draw in enough air. 

The other man kept touching his cock through it all, sucking and kissing and nipping, the machine still relentlessly fucking into him although someone – Bruce – had slowed it down to deep, long thrusts that were almost worse. 

Tony leaned his head back against the wall, staring up, tears hanging onto his lashes. He was losing touch with his body and Bruce noticed because he switched off the machine soon after, sliding out the dildo then started to undo him and eventually deposited Tony on the bed. That smile was on his face again as he petted Tony’s hair, as if he had done well and Tony tried not to smile back, unsure if his face muscles would even cooperate, then he noticed Bruce was still hard. Well, so was Tony although that had been going unnoticed for a while now, his body too wound up to actually tell his brain that. 

Bruce’s hand – the one not stroking Tony’s hair – moved down and palmed himself, lazily pulling on his cock. Tony knew his eyes followed while the rest of his body floated what seemed like miles away. Whether that went on for a minute or an hour, he couldn’t tell, but eventually Bruce moved down, his fingers leaving his hair and wringing out a pitiful little moan from Tony’s throat. 

With a smile that was almost comforting, Bruce touched Tony’s legs then pulled them up and apart, settling them down on either side of him. Tony saw it but his limbs didn’t seem attached to his body, not really – yet he keenly felt when Bruce pushed inside him, his abused hole feebly clenching around the new intrusion. Tony closed his eyes, feeling tears again, wetness sliding down his cheeks. A hand touched one trail and he looked up, finding Bruce leaning over him, moving into him slowly, almost lovingly. It wasn’t something he was used to; urgent and passionate was Tony’s usual forte. 

“It hurts, doesn’t it? You’re so sore, so sensitive…” Bruce crooned, tracing his face then moving closer if possible. “But you’re going to let me do this. You would let me sleep inside you tonight, wouldn’t you, Tony?” 

Tony couldn’t nod, couldn’t move, couldn’t make a sound. It was as if his brain had decided that all other activities besides feeling the other man inside him and listening to him had ceased. 

Bruce leaned in to kiss him, hands tugging him closer, and after all the pain, discomfort and submission, it was almost like making love, even compared to their first round, which Tony could barely remember. He felt the strong body between his legs shudder, just slightly, Bruce’s hips bucking a few times, his breath catching against Tony’s lips. His pace stuttered for a moment then resumed again, slow and deep. Tony knew he had just come and was chasing down another, the drug keeping him on the edge, maintaining his erection. 

Forcing his hand to move, Tony brought one arm up, sliding it over Bruce’s shoulders, keeping it there as he pressed his tear-streaked face against the crook of his neck, closing his eyes. He could just focus on this, the feelings, the movements, the pain turning into something warm and steady like his heartbeat. If they never talked about this moment he would be fine with it. Yet he doubted he would ever forget how connected he felt in this fucked-up moment of intimacy, with a man he barely knew and who might cut him loose come morning. 

* * *

Bruce’s body was almost there. He rocked inside Tony’s body, the man’s face pressed into his neck and was surprised by how good that felt to him. How comforting it was to have another so close and so in touch with him. He felt Tony wholly. Felt his pain, and his pleasure and his undone emotions… and it all felt like it was a part of him. 

For one of the first times in his life, he didn’t feel alone. 

He liked that. His hands slid up to cradle Tony’s head while he continued to rock his body, sliding in and out slowly, feeling how Tony’s ass was trying to close but couldn’t quite manage it yet. 

Then Tony’s mouth found his and they kissed, tender and warm, and Tony’s throat let out a soft whimper as Bruce pushed a bit deeper inside him. 

That’s all it took. His body shuddered and his orgasm washed through his body and he bit back a moan. When he was done, he turned Tony over, laying him on his side, his hand stroking the man’s flank, and his stomach, then he lifted Tony’s leg and pushed inside him. 

Tony shivered but Bruce just slid his arms around him, holding him to his chest, his chin resting on Tony’s shoulder, kissing his face softly while he held him. 

“Sleep… you’ve earned it.” Bruce whispered. “I’m here, nothing’s going to happen to you.” 

Then they fell asleep, wrapped up in each other, tangled in body and mind. 

* * *

When Bruce woke up, he wasn’t surprised that Tony still slept. His cock had slid half out, but as it stiffened it burrowed deeper into Tony’s body, as though seeking its new home. 

Tony moaned in his sleep but didn’t wake. 

Bruce couldn’t resist, he pushed his cock all the way in and all it took was five or six thrusts before he was shuddering and spurting inside of Tony again. He didn’t have a lot left but the serum still had him going a bit. 

He slid out of him and proceeded to inspect his ass, making sure it wasn’t too messed up. It was still red, and oozing fluids, but it had shrunk back to a more normal size, and Bruce got a warm wash cloth and washed his ass and legs. Then he sponged off the rest of Tony’s body and tucked him back in. 

He went for a run, then a swim, then ordered breakfast for two and had it delivered to the cabin. He took the cart and signed for it, then closed and locked the door. He went into the bedroom to find Tony slowly stirring. 

“Breakfast in bed,” Bruce told him. 

Tony raised an eyebrow. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” He tried to push himself up into a sitting position, wincing as he did so. 

“You earned it.” Bruce’s voice was almost a growl and he saw Tony flush. 

He set up the tray and put it in front of the man, pouring juice and water. The breakfast was mostly fruits and proteins with a bit of carbs. Bruce wanted to replenish all the nutrients Tony had used up. A session like that was hard on a body, especially if you were older, as they were. 

They ate in relative silence, then Bruce turned and cupped Tony’s cheek in his hand. Tony looked at him in surprise and Bruce delicately licked the corners of Tony’s mouth, then kissed him gently. 

“Thank you. I very much enjoyed last night. I very much enjoy you,” Bruce told him quietly. 

Whether he continued to enjoy the company of the other man was up to him, but Bruce hoped so. He was beginning to realize that Tony was a very good match for him, and he didn’t want to lose him. 

Or whatever it was that they had between them. 

* * *

Waking up had the potential to be two things; pleasant, or highly unpleasant. Tony had learned that much in his life. 

When stirring in bed at the cabin after a night of having his ass stretched wide enough to accommodate his partner’s fist, he didn’t expect it to be of the pleasant variety. When he first moved he regretted it instantly. He felt fucked, recently so, and although he calculated it had all happened last night he knew it would take a while to recuperate. 

Breakfast in bed was a nice start down that road. 

Tony had never been good with morning afters. He was much more likely to hide in his workshop and let someone else kick last night’s entertainment out the door. The two of them hadn’t really slept together before, more than that one night when Batman revealed his identity to him, and that had been special in a way. Besides, Bruce had taken off almost immediately after waking up so it had been easier to deal with. 

Now, though? 

There was food and soft touches and kisses; praises which made Tony flush like a virgin – which he hadn’t been for years. It threw him off his game but at least Bruce looked like he was in strange waters as well. 

When most of the food was gone, Bruce put the tray to the side and sat on the bed. Tony, who had decided he was still too sore to get up and shower, reclined and then poked the other man with his foot, trying to drag him closer. Bruce got the hint and approached him, at which point Tony pulled him down and just sort of enjoyed the clothed body against his naked one. 

He sniffed. “When did you go swimming? And take a shower?” he asked Bruce. 

“Earlier. You were still asleep.” 

Tony frowned. He wasn’t that much of a heavy sleeper, especially in a space not governed by his AI. “Nice,” he replied although it wasn’t an honest sentiment. He recalled Bruce promising to keep him safe and while Tony was fine at doing it by himself and he wasn’t going to admit anything different, the man leaving him alone while he went outside was kind of… 

Bruce touched his face and made eye-contact. “You were safe the entire time,” he assured. 

“That’s not what –” 

“That’s _exactly_ what you were thinking,” Bruce cut him off. 

Tony pursed his lips then tried to push him off. Bruce didn’t even budge, which was annoying. “You don’t get it nor do you need to. It’s not your problem and I should know better than sleep in strange places where people are moving around.” 

Bruce raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t leave the door open.” 

“That’s not the point.” 

“That’s _exactly_ the point.” 

“No, the point is that… that you fuck my brains out and then you just leave me here, on my own, like a comatose person, which I’m usually not, and which also leads me to question what you’ve put into that serum you keep dropping on me because I’m starting to wonder –” 

Bruce kissed him, probably to shut him up, then withdrew after a moment. “You know all these problems stem from the fact that you revealed your secret identity,” the man pointed out. 

“Are we really going back to that discussion?” Tony raised an eyebrow. 

“We can, if you insist,” Bruce cocked his head. “Or you could just admit you’re afraid of someone walking in while I’m not here and taking this,” he finished by gently tapping the arc reactor. “Is that the part I’m not supposed to get?” 

Tony considered that for a bit. “You still left, knowing how I would feel about it,” he insisted. 

Bruce rolled his eyes. “You were asleep. You’re just complaining about it now because you can. Are you always like this?” 

“Only when dating superheroes,” Tony tried to knee him in the side but he didn’t have enough room for that with Bruce half lying on top of him. “You’re supposed to know my weaknesses and protect them. Have my back.” Tony wanted to make it into a joke, to suggest that he didn’t mean it and that they weren’t even dating, but the idea of being left out here, vulnerable to the world, hadn’t been his strong suit for a long time. Sure, occasional nights here and there with his suit within his reach were okay, and even now the nearest suit was in the car, but that wasn’t close enough. 

“Are you calm now?” Bruce smiled teasingly. 

“As a cucumber,” Tony murmured, looking up at him instead of some uninteresting part of the wall. “I should shower.” 

“You should,” the other man agreed. 

“I don’t want to get up, though. My body hurts and it’s all your fault. We’re not doing this again anytime soon, just so you know.” 

“Getting old?” 

Tony heaved a long sigh. He never liked admitting he was older now than he had been twenty years ago, but yeah, he was. He could turn this around to something else, though. “Sex drugs and… this,” he added, making a fisting gesture with his hand, “are not meant for daily enjoyment. Not even weekly. I need a break, or I’ll… crack. You wouldn’t enjoy that nearly as much.” 

Bruce smiled again. “Does that mean I’m allowed to continue enjoying you – just not as… thoroughly all the time?” 

Tony analyzed that to the best of his ability. “I suppose. I don’t have anything else lined up and as long as you capture my interest, we’re going to have a good time.” He thought that enabled him to avoid the deeper end of the subject fairly well. 

“As long as _I_ capture _your_ interest?” the other man challenged. “Oh please. You’re lucky to have me.” 

“Yeah, my ass is feeling very lucky right now.” 

“It should. I’m a devoted man when I set out to do something.” 

Tony actually had to laugh at that point, which turned into some kind of hysterical giggling because he was still tired and ramped up and in a need of some serious rest. By the end of it they were kind of snuggled together and it was more comfortable than it had the right to be. Tony guessed he _was_ lucky, in a sense. What could have been a huge disaster from day one had actually turned into something he couldn’t have anticipated; something he hadn’t known he actually wanted – and was now planning on holding onto should the possibility arise. 

And it was arising alright, in the form of Bruce Wayne resting against him, running his fingers through Tony’s hair as if it were the most natural thing to do. 

“I think,” Tony started slowly in a low voice, “we shouldn’t put pressure on it, but… we should hold onto this, because it’s kind of nice.” 

“It is.” 

Tony made an agreeable sound and closed his eyes, fully intending to nap some more – and part of him knew Bruce wasn’t going to leave him alone this time. 

* * *

Bruce touched Tony’s cheek and kissed it lightly. 

“I think we have something pretty good started. Let’s see where it goes,” he said softly. 

In truth, Bruce kind of liked watching over Tony, he always had, from the beginning. The man really was his own worst enemy, and Bruce loved how it felt when he and Tony were together. Like they were… equals. 

Both equally strong, and equally emotionally stunted. 

He went to nuzzle Tony’s neck a bit and his ear piece let out a buzzing sound. 

“You’re buzzing,” Tony told him. 

“I know.” Bruce rose and went to the wall and hit a hidden button on one of the pictures hanging there. It slid up and a screen lit up. Outside was a bunch of men, trying to sneak around the cabin. They didn’t look friendly. 

“You have the place wired?” 

“Of course. It’s _my_ cabin. You think I’d just leave you here without knowing if you’d be okay?” Bruce asked absently, counting men, watching as some tripped his booby traps and noting where they were concentrating their assault. 

The cabin was now locked down, the windows were impermeable, the doors were steel under the wood and reinforced, but Bruce wanted to capture the men so he could question them. 

“My damn suit is in the car, I can call it in here but it will wreck the trunk,” Tony told him, looking over his shoulder at the display. 

“That’s fine, I would prefer you didn’t have your suit wrecking my cabin trying to get in. You can put it on outside. We’re going to go out and teach these assholes a lesson about disturbing our romantic weekend getaway. Besides, you’d have to pay for fixing my new car if you wrecked it again. I’ll pop the trunk when we go out,” Bruce replied. He rose and hit a button, and a spare set of armor slid up from the floor. He got dressed and went to put on his cowl. He turned to Tony. “Kiss?” 

Tony grinned and gave him a kiss and Batman went to the door, hitting the button to unlock just that door. “Let’s teach these guys some manners.” 

He went out and Tony followed. The men were at least smart enough to not attempt a frontal assault, so there was no one there. The door locked after them and the trunk of the car popped open. Within seconds, the Iron Man suit was on and Tony was up in the air, flying around the house to find the men. 

Batman moved quickly around the building and found two trying to enter through the cellar door on the side. They weren’t getting anywhere, but he was still annoyed. He grabbed them and smashed their heads together, knocking them out. He tied them up and went looking for more. 

He came around the corner and found three more that Tony had taken care of, then heard a scuffle in the trees to the side of cabin. He went and found another couple of men lying in a heap, and Iron Man facing an idiot with some sort of weapon. 

“EMP burst. A little unstable, but it will knock your electronics out and overload your suit, Stark.” 

“Higgs, you never came up with that weapon on your own,” Tony said firmly. “Who had it engineered?” 

“Your pal, Hammer. After all, he still hates you; he’s just too much of a chickenshit to go up against you head-on. But he had it made and didn’t ask any questions… ” The man laughed. “And now I’m going to render you helpless, steal your suit, and rip out that little chest decoration and maybe kick you in the balls just for good measure.” 

Batman came up behind him and hit him across the back of the head, snatching the gun while he did. The man was dazed and rolled over just in time for Batman to slam his fist into the man’s face and knock him out. He tied him up and looked beside him where Iron Man was now standing. 

“You okay?” 

“Yes.” 

The police arrived a few moments later, and Batman made an excuse about hearing that a bunch of guys were after Bruce Wayne and he’d come to check it out. Tony had his helmet off and was saying to another officer: “Bruce went for a hike and these guys rushed the place. He’s trying to get me to buy land out here; I don’t know if this is the welcome I was thinking of. Wait ‘til he gets back and I tell him about this!” he joked. 

After the police left, Batman long gone, Tony returned to the cabin. Bruce was sitting there, watching TV. 

“That was… ” 

“That was our lives.” Bruce smiled and shrugged. 

“You really were… watching out for me.” 

Bruce took his hand and pulled him down on to the couch. “Look, I know I may fool other people with my vacuous billionaire playboy act but I thought you were a bit faster on the uptake. I’m not stupid, Tony. I know that you have some residual emotional baggage. How could you not? I’m not going to ever leave you unattended or unsafe. If something happened to you on my watch… ” he broke off, aware of how his voice had become louder and more intense. He took a couple deep breaths, then touched Tony’s cheek. “Not on my watch.” 

Tony just sat back, watching him steadily, a small smile on his lips. 

Bruce looked at him sideways, then raised his eyebrows. “So, what do you have in mind for tonight? I thought maybe we’d just stay in.” 

* * *

Tony considered it. All of it. 

Yeah, contrary to popular belief Tony Stark did sometimes pay attention to things and think them through. 

He didn’t usually play well with others, especially fellow vigilantes. Becoming an Avenger hadn’t really changed that yet. With Bruce, however – with Batman – it was different. They were so alike in so many ways, both fucked up, both pretending to be part of the world when they really weren’t. After all, Tony had done his homework and had scrounged together quite a few details of the other man’s life: the death of his parents, his struggle to manage that over the years, suspicious activities and disappearances that screamed Bat-related incidents. 

Bruce might not be very public about it but Tony was nothing if not relentless in his research. 

Even with all his faults and quirks, Tony tolerated this guy even when Bruce was looking out for him; for the first time in his life Tony was beginning to welcome it instead of pushing it away. All his adult life he had allowed people to watch his back only where he couldn’t see them – which was usually too far away to prevent his next downfall. 

He and Bruce were chopped of similar wood and even if their methods and solutions didn’t always match, their unmasked personalities clashed in a way that complemented both of them. 

It was nice to notice he wasn’t the only one thinking that. 

With Higgs going behind bars and Tony having a real reason to watch Hammer and be ready when he fucked up next, he was left with almost too much time ponder the various possibilities of their little affair – which had turned into something else entirely. 

“Have you noticed we’ve actually spent more time considering this thing between us than actually, say, negotiating the rules of our rather hardcore sexual encounters?” Tony finally said. 

“Is that how you want to use our night in?” Bruce asked, amused. “Negotiating our future sex life?” 

“I think we must first establish there is a future, with sex in it,” Tony smirked, rolling over so that he was in Bruce’s lap. He bent his head, just slightly, catching the other man’s mouth in a shallow, dragging kiss. “I would say it looks very promising.” 

“It does,” Bruce agreed, his hands settling on Tony’s hips. 

“As much as I would love this,” Tony sighed, “I must bow out. _Someone_ made sure I would need to take a break. I’m out of practice, after all,” he hinted. 

“Well, we can’t have that in our future sex life,” Bruce agreed. 

Tony chuckled and rolled off him, but not far, his body still half-draped over Bruce’s. “What do normal people do on a night off?” he mused. 

“Watch TV?” 

“I don’t see how that’s productive with the garbage they’re showing these days.” 

“It doesn’t have to be productive; it’s called entertainment and time off for a reason.” 

“I’m beginning to see problems in our future already,” Tony complained; he wasn’t one for mindless entertainment. He was much more likely to start taking apart the TV. 

“We could always go soak in the tub,” the other man suggested then. 

“That, Mr. Wayne, is an excellent idea,” Tony grinned. “You bring the glasses, I’ll select the drinks.” 

Tony had always found he liked people whose ideas complimented his own, and it hadn’t been a question for a while now whether he liked Bruce or not. Whether he wore the cowl or not. Plus he knew the other man felt the same way so it was all good and benefited all sides, which also appealed to him. 

There was no reason to call things to a halt anytime soon. 

 

 

****

#### The End


End file.
